Mutant High
by Spellina
Summary: Angels&Mutants, Saison 2 : Alors que Bobby et John se rapprochent, Magma continue de s'immiscer entre les deux garçons, Marie joue avec les nerfs de Logan, et Kitty se marie... Slash!Bobby&John, MariexLogan, KurtxKitty, et divers pairings.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer** : Je _paierais _pour que X-men m'appartiennent, malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire. Game over. Try again.

**Résumé** : Mutant High, c'est un peu la saison 2 de Angels&Mutants, dans le sens où le BobbyxJohn tient toujours le rôle principal. Sauf qu'à présent, je vais beaucoup plus développer les vies de Marie, Logan, Kitty, Magma, Spike, Jubilée, Angel, etc... Dont les aventures tournent finalement autour de celles de Bobby et John, en fait. Breeef.

**Warnings** : Abondance de beaux gosses, danger. ;) A part ça, **homophobes s'abstenir**. Âmes sensibles, euh... Commencez par vous dévergonder un peu, et sinon, si l'idée d'une fille prête en cloque à 16 ans ou d'une relation homosexuelle et/ou à caractère purement sexuel vous choque, je peux rien pour vous. Déconseillé aux moins de quoi, allez, disons... 13 ans ? Mais sérieusement, les gens, je ne suis pas crue, ou gore, ou potentiellement indécente.

*** . * . ***

**... Pas de violence, c'est les vacances ?**  
Ou comment l'ère glacière et la rentrée des classes vainquirent le global warming

**« _I Will Survive_ »**

Le cri de Marie fit se retourner tous les élèves présents dans le couloir...

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! »

... Sauf le concerné, bien sûr.

Logan garda le poing levé, prêt à renvoyer la dose si cet abruti congénital d'Angel se relevait trop vite à son goût. Le garçon, une main agrippée au mur, l'autre tentant tant bien que mal de retenir son nez de gicler partout, lui semblait déjà nettement moins insupportable. Oh, mais qu'il proteste pour voir, ses griffes n'attendaient que de sortir...  
Marie se précipita sur le blond vacillant pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer par terre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser ses mains sur son torse dégoulinant de sang qu'elle fut tirée en arrière par Wolverine. Nan mais fallait pas déconner non plus. Il l'avait pas mis HS pour que la minette joue aux infirmières.  
Pour une raison que Wolverine préférait ne pas s'expliquer, la jeune femme libéra soudain sa fureur contre lui.

« Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Il t'a rien fait, que j'sache ! »

Logan ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les poings minuscules de Marie frapper son torse. C'était d'ailleurs inouï qu'un être aussi chétif puisse pousser des cris aussi puissants. Plus important encore, ça devait bien être la première fois qu'elle le regardait en face depuis des _mois_, non ? Si facile, pourtant...

« Pas fait exprès ? » proposa-t-il presque innocemment.

Il regarda avec fascination les émotions défiler sur le visage de la brunette, ses beaux yeux orageux prêts à lancer des éclairs. Son brusque silence était comme le calme qui annonçait la tempête. Impressionnant.

« T'es un danger public ! Faut t'faire enfermer, sérieux ! »  
« Tu plaisantes ? C'est lui qu'il faut enfermer. L'exhibitionnisme, c'est puni par la loi. »  
« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut t'faire, à toi ? »  
« Il était en train de te peloter en public ! C'est vraiment écoeurant, tu sais ? »

Marie ouvrit grand la bouche en un « O » d'indignation, puis fronça les sourcils et lui adressa son regard le plus mauvais. Avec sa vitesse et son agilité habituelles, elle fit un pas en arrière, fit prendre de l'élan à son poing et BAM ! Le coup partit, en plein dans la mâchoire du brun.  
Cela fit à peine bouger la tête de Wolverine, qui en un simple mouvement de la maxillaire fit disparaître sa trace rouge, aussi vite que Rogue s'occupa celle de sa main en la secouant vivement.

« La prochaine fois, » cracha-elle, « je te tue ! »  
« Quelle prochaine fois ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas te refaire déshabiller en public par un type dans les prochains jours à venir, j'espère ? »  
« _Excuse-moi ?_ »  
« Nan, parce que franchement, un peu plus et on voyait tes sous-vêtements ! »  
« Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, j'en porte pas ! »

La tête de Logan se vida complètement. Partagé entre l'ahurissement et l'incompréhension, il crut sérieusement que sa mâchoire s'était déboîtée.  
Le sourire mesquin de Marie s'accentua quand elle comprit qu'il l'avait prise au sérieux. Juste pour l'enfoncer un peu plus, bien sûr. Puis finalement, interceptant les regards indiscrets posés sur elle, Rogue clarifia quand même.

« Je déconne, imbécile. C'était pour me foutre de ta gueule. Et puis je m'habille comme je veux, t'es pas mon père. Ni mon prof. En fait, t'es_ rien du tout_. Laisse-moi passer ! »  
« Rogue, tu... »  
« Dégage de là ! »

Wolverine l'affronta des yeux encore quelques secondes, avant de soupirer et lui laisser le passage d'un pas sur le côté. Il remarqua enfin que beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient retournés pour épier la scène, et qu'un gamin avait l'air très excité par la tournure des évènements. Logan haussa un sourcil, suivit le regard du gosse et tomba directement sur la chute des reins de Marie, employée à aider le blondinet à se relever.  
Ses griffes se dégainèrent d'elles-mêmes. Quand son visage revint dans sa direction, le môme avait disparu.  
Tu m'étonnes.

*** . * . ***

Le trio infernal était tranquillement affalé sur le canapé du salon, et Kitty et Kurt s'installèrent sur les places restantes autour d'eux, sans autre bruit que celui des chaînes défilant sur l'écran de télévision, quand la voix de Marie les fit tous sursauter.

« Remets les infos ! »

John n'eut pas le temps de dire « _Hein ?_ » que Marie lui avait volé la télécommande et remis la six où un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux poivre sel était interviewé.

« Oh, merde ! Pas lui ! »  
« Qui c'est ? » s'enquit Kitty.

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de répondre que John s'exclamait.

« Hé, mais j'le r'connais ! C'est un des connards qui voulaient faire vacciner l'école ! J'étais pourtant sûr qu... »  
« Tu l'as rencontré ? » s'écrièrent en même temps Kitty, Bobby et Marie.

Il y eut un bruit sourd de téléportation. Kitty se retrouva seule sur le fauteuil, et Kurt marmonnait, son visage à deux millimètres de l'écran, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Bobby, Marie et John ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention.

« _«Rencontré»_, faut pas pousser. Je l'ai surtout vu se faire mater par le Nightcrawler. »

Un nouveau bruit de téléportation résonna dans la pièce et Kurt Wagner disparut soudain de la pièce.

« Tu ne comprends pas, » s'emporta Marie en haussant le ton, « ce type est dangereux ! C'est lui qui nous a fait perdre le droit d'vote en 2007 ! On a failli tous finir dans des ghettos, à cause de lui et de son eugénisme de merde ! »

Au fil de ses mots, la jeune femme s'était agrippée de plus en plus fermement aux épaules du brun, les yeux brillants de larmes. John était déjà assez dangereux pour lui-même, pas besoin qu'en plus il donne des raisons à un politicien de l'enfermer comme un animal.

« Du calme, Sponge-girl. Je ne suis pas la _cheerleader_, je ne vais pas me faire atomiser par tout c'qui bouge, tu sais. En fait, moi, je suis plutôt celui qui bute les vrais méchants pour que les emmerdeuses sans défense dans ton genre puissent continuer de fantasmer sur les beaux X-men bronzés comme Bobby. »

Les yeux de Bobby se plissèrent instantanément lorsqu'il comprit que John avait affronté l'homme avant que Diablo ne le mette hors d'état de nuire. Son regard bleu se fit glacial, ce qui aimanta aussitôt les yeux turquins de son _meilleur ami_.  
Marie lâcha John en sentant ses jointures blanchir douloureusement. Bobby la poussa sans ménagement sur le côté alors qu'elle tentait en vain de le raisonner.

« Bobby, tu... »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » fulmina le blond à l'adresse de John.  
« Fais gaffe, Icebob', t'as failli la blesser. »  
« Réponds ! » le coupa soudain Bobby en l'attrapant par le col. « Déconne pas, Pyro, je te _jure_, si tu ..! »

John l'interrompit en lui frottant frénétiquement la tignasse, emmêlant entre ses doigts les boucles blondes de son meilleur ami.

« Te fous pas d'moi, John. »

Le brun lui asséna une légère claque sur le sommet du crâne, avant de se lever pour aller aider, en parfait gentleman, Kitty à s'extraire de son fauteuil.

« Laisse tomber, » dit-il avec son sourire narquois, « l'sait pas viser, cette ordure. »

Kurt Wagner réapparut soudain dans la pièce, entouré de Charles Xavier, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, Logan, et Scott Summers. Le salon parut d'un seul coup minuscule aux quatre étudiants.

« C'est lui, » désigna d'un de ses trois doigts Diablo, « l'homme en blanc, à droite. »

Le professeur X s'approcha doucement du téléviseur, tandis qu'Ororo retirait ses lunettes de soleil et que Wolverine, livide, s'allumait un cigare pour se remettre de ses émotions. Marie le regarda faire avec un sourire en coin, moqueuse au possible qu'un type aussi viril et résistant ait peur d'une simple dislocation spatio-temporelle.  
Oh, mais y'en avait d'l'idée, là dedans : la désintégration interdimensionnelle, elle n'avait jamais vérifié. Le regard menaçant du griffu ayant parfaitement suivi le flot de ses pensées la dissuada d'essayer, sans qu'elle ne s'explique vraiment comment.  
Autour d'eux, les professeurs continuaient de discuter de l'individu si problématique, mais s'ils perdirent tôt le fil de la conversation, ils le retrouvèrent aussi vite.

« Attendez, » intervint Kitty, « vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas Mystique ? »  
« Ce n'est pas elle, » assura calmement Charles Xavier, « elle est au CHU de Los Angeles avec Magnéto. »

La télévision et les lumières de la pièce grésillèrent avec une intensité inquiétante. Il se dégageait une telle chaleur du corps de John que Bobby n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il déclenche le système à incendie - sauf qu'en l'occurrence, le système à incendie le plus fiable, c'était lui.

« Tu ne savais pas, John ? »

Oh, c'était de la provocation, ça. Xavier était doué pour allumer les feux...

« Comme si vous le saviez pas, espèce de fils de... »  
« John ! » l'interrompit Storm en s'interposant entre le garçon et le professeur.  
« Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! »  
« Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir, » répondit Xavier sans manifester la moindre émotion, « leurs histoires te perturbent bien trop, John. Ces affaires ne te regardent plus, à présent. »

Les plombs sautèrent en un effroyable craquement. Bobby sentit plus qu'il ne vit John s'éloigner du groupe pour se diriger vers la sortie, les laissant sur une dernière pensée.

« Et vous vous étonnez que j'aie voulu m'tirer d'là... »

Bobby et Marie échangèrent un coup d'oeil entendu dans l'obscurité de la pièce, et se levèrent à leur tour. Non, pas besoin de mots entre eux pour s'accorder sur le fait qu'il valait mieux retrouver John avant que sa frustration n'explose en flammes.

*** . * . ***

Les éclats de voix résonnèrent dans les couloirs pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que les trois adolescents ne pénètrent inconsciemment le bureau de Storm. Enfin, cela n'empêcha pas John de tenter de tout y détruire. En vain, car ses accès de rage littéralement incendiaires étaient systématiquement bloqués par la glace de son colocataire, alors que Marie essayait de calmer l'animosité grandissante entre les deux garçons.

Lorsqu'Ororo Munroe entra à son tour dans son bureau, quelques minutes plus tard, elle le trouva complètement dévasté. Les divers objets ornant la pièce étaient renversés dans tous les sens, les murs et le sol étaient même parsemés de gel en plusieurs endroits.

Storm claqua la porte derrière elle pour signaler sa présence. Les élèves se tournèrent aussitôt en sa direction.  
Avec une assurance et un flegme saillants, la jeune femme s'approcha d'un John déchaîné et sans plus de manières, lui gifla l'arrière du crâne. Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester qu'elle réitéra son geste.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut cette espèce d'ombre énigmatique sur le visage de son élève, cette expression si secrète qu'il prenait quand il aurait dû fondre en larmes, cette moue hésitante qui en l'occurrence le trahissait au lieu de le couvrir.

Le masque de l'indifférence tomba aussitôt. Storm passa ses bras autour des épaules de John dans une étreinte maternelle dénuée de tout détachement, mais pas de sang-froid.

A la surprise générale, le garçon ne tint pas une minute avant de plonger son visage dans le cou de sa tutrice et d'y étouffer tous ses reproches, comme ses flammes s'étoufferaient dans une tempête de pluie.


	2. Part II

**« _All's fair in love and war_ »**

Quelques jours plus tard, John somnolait paisiblement sur le canapé du salon, lorsqu'un grand flash de lumière le fit paresseusement entrouvrir un oeil.

« Sponge-girl ? » marmonna-t-il, incertain.

Il crut d'abord qu'il rêvait en voyant toute une tripotée de personnes occupant l'espace où autrefois résidaient une table basse et une télévision.  
C'est alors qu'un ballon de baudruche éclata à deux millimètres de son oreille. Son réveil en sursaut fut accueilli d'un assourdissant :** « Joyeux anniversaire ! »**

John bondit du canapé et réalisa soudain que le salon était truffé de ballons et de confettis. Chef-d'oeuvre de Flash à tous les coups. Le brun baissa le nez du plafond et regarda, ahuri, tout le petit monde qui s'était réuni devant lui.  
Il comprit d'un seul coup.

« Ah, mais c'est _pour ça_ que vous vous jetez sur moi sans arrêt ces derniers temps ! »

*** . * . ***

En ce dimanche matin, lorsque Bobby et John entrèrent dans le salon, dans l'idée évidente de glandouiller devant la télé, ils trouvèrent Marie assise à côté de la table basse, occupée à confectionner un album. Oubliant complètement leur intention première, ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté de la jeune femme et se mirent à fouiner avec elle parmi les photos étalées sur la table.

Puis, pendant que Rogue continuait de trier les photos, les deux garçons se mirent à feuilleter les pages qu'elle avait déjà élaborées. Il y avait de tout, et surtout de n'importe quoi. La plupart avaient été prises sans prévenir, à l'intercours ou au petit déjeuner, mais il y avait aussi une bonne partie qui dataient de la fête d'anniversaire de Bobby.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire en tombant sur toutes les photos prises par Spike, qui venait parfois s'incruster avec sa caméra pendant leurs colles, le trio infernal en pleine bataille d'éponges mousseuses, ou même dans le bureau de Storm. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il les avait espionnés par la fenêtre. Une dizaine de photos des deux colocataires, avec à chaque fois un pot de glace différent, avait pour thème flagrant les dimanches matins.  
Ils tournèrent encore quelques pages, et en trouvèrent une dont ils ne purent détacher le regard pendant longtemps.

Encore une signée Spike, vu la précision du timing. La silhouette de dos de Bobby et celle de profil d'Amara occupaient le premier plan, et celles de Rémy et John l'arrière plan. L'expression de Bobby était couverte d'une ombre, comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait son _meilleur ami_. D'ailleurs les visages des deux blonds étaient peu visibles, les cheveux de Magma couvrant son visage et Bobby tournant presque le dos à l'appareil. Autour d'eux, le décor de la cuisine était si flou qu'ils ne l'auraient sans doute pas reconnu s'ils ne se souvenaient pas de la scène.  
Et pourtant, l'image était d'une précision irréprochable.

Bobby, accoudé sur la gauche de la table à manger, tendait un pot de glace à la jeune femme à sa droite qui l'avait déjà presqu'en main. Le blond ne la regardait qu'à peine, sa tête plutôt penchée vers son _meilleur ami_ assis en face de lui. Rémy, désignant l'objectif du bout du doigt, le sourire aux lèvres, murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille du brun ricanant, et c'était probablement ce qui distrayait Bobby de l'objet explosif qu'il tenait en main.  
Oui, parce que ce qui résidait au centre de la photo, parfaitement net, restait surtout le pot de glace en pleine explosion.

John tourna la page, trop impatient de revoir la suite des aventures des deux blonds, et reprit son éclat de rire en voyant leur état dans la photographie suivante, couverts de glace alors que Rémy et lui s'enfuyaient de la pièce.  
Bobby n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« C'était Gambit ? » bredouilla-t-il, circonspect. « Ce n'était pas toi ? »  
« Bien sûr que si, » répondirent en même temps John et Marie, sans même lever le nez de leurs photos respectives.  
« Attends, mais alors il... »  
« Ce n'est pas Spike qu'il montre du doigt, Icebob', c'est ta main. Regarde, y'a du givre sur celle-là. »  
« Donc c'était toi ? » demanda le blond, toujours douteux.

John haussa évasivement les épaules avec un sourire indulgent.

« Qui d'autre ? »

Les yeux de son meilleur ami se plissèrent jusqu'à ne former qu'une mince fente azurée, ce à quoi John répondit d'un haussement de sourcils à l'allure presque innocente, prêt à faire un pas en arrière devant l'air menaçant du blond.  
La seconde d'après, il se prit un coussin en pleine figure.

De très nombreuses secondes plus tard, les deux garçons avaient été calmés par les menaces de la redoutable Rogue, et s'étaient soudain rassis, des photos et plumes planant encore au dessus de leurs têtes.

Soudain, aussi rapide que l'éclair, Bobby attrapa un cliché en vol.

Enfin, ils l'avaient trouvée.

« Toh ! » s'exclama le blond pendant que John jetait un coup d'oeil au dessus de son épaule. « Celle-ci, on va se la garder privée... »

Aussitôt, John la lui ôta des mains, et Marie leur accorda enfin un regard, curieuse.  
Elle ne regarda pas la photo, pourtant. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'elle regrettait ne pas pouvoir voler l'hypermnésie de Bobby.  
Un bras nonchalamment posé sur chacune des épaules de son meilleur ami, le menton de John était logé au milieu des boucles blondes de Bobby, leurs têtes superposées pour mieux fixer l'objet de leur attention.

Cette photo-ci datait de l'anniversaire de Bobby. Et pas du début, pour sûr.  
La bonne nouvelle était que Bobby, Marie et John n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être littéralement ridiculisés ce soir-là. La mauvaise, c'était qu'ils avaient été les plus photographiés. De même, la mauvaise nouvelle était qu'ils ne se souvenaient même pas de cette scène tellement ils étaient éméchés, et la bonne était le fait que cette photo était sans aucun doute la moins compromettante du lot.  
Marie ne l'en trouva pas moins intéressante.

« Wahou, c'est de la HD, les mecs ! On voit même les CK de ton caleçon, Bobby. »  
« Bordel, » murmura Bobby, « on était tellement défoncés... »  
« C'était pas l'moment où tu faisais un exposé sur les Golden et les Bad boys, Sponge-girl ? Tu tiens ta bière comme un micro. »  
« Dis pas d'conneries, c'est bien après, que Bobby t'a arraché ta chemise. T'rappelles pas ? »  
« Nan, pas tr... Attends, Bobby m'a _quoi ?_ »  
« J'lui ai rien arraché du tout ! » se défendit l'accusé.  
« Oh, et il a retiré sa chemise tout seul, peut-être ? »

Bobby ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson sorti de son élément.

« Bon, » concéda-t-il finalement, « je l'ai peut-être _un peu_ aidé, mais c'est lui qui m'a tagué l'premier, en tout cas. »

John jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'inscription « Beau Gosse Bronzé » ornant le dos du Bobby du cliché. Subitement, il ôta son menton du blond, lâcha la photo et tira sur le col de sa chemise (il avait la très nette impression qu'il ne la récupérerait jamais...), examinant l'échine du garçon sous lui comme pour y retrouver le graffiti. Il compara avec son propre bras et grogna, mécontent.

« C'est vrai, ça, c'est dégueulasse ! Pourquoi t'es toujours plus bronzé qu'moi ? C'est d'l'injustice. Tu bronzes à l'ombre, espèce d'alien ! »  
« Moui, ça fait partie de mes innombrables qualités de Golden Boy... »  
« Tout comme la modestie ? » ironisa Marie.  
« Voilà, t'as tout compris. »

Bobby lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice pendant que John partait à la recherche d'une nouvelle photo croustillante. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui manquait. La table débordait de photos du trio infernal en plein délire. Finalement, plus que l'anniversaireux, c'était plutôt John qui avait été flashé. Surtout avec son « Hottie's Property - Bad Guy Corp. » marqué dans son dos au stabilo noir.  
Oh, pas que Marie soit bien mieux avec son « Sponge Boobs - Just Cured », surtout qu'elle, ne s'était pas gênée à ajouter du ridicule en enchaînant des situations toujours plus improbables. Quand John et Bobby étaient juste en train de rire, ou de fumer un joint, ou même de se renverser de la tequila dessus, Marie, elle, se la jouait Karaoké du Futur, perchée avec ses talons hauts sur une table. Et pas que du Katy Perry...  
Et puis, il y avait cette excellente photo où les trois amis s'étaient écroulés dans l'herbe.

Sans compter celle prise par John lui même, où Bobby, une couronne de travers sur la tête et un cocktail à la main, faisait un clin d'oeil à l'appareil, avec son petit sourire irrésistible et ce regard si particulier qu'il ne daignait adresser qu'à son _meilleur ami_. Probablement la meilleure, et de loin. Totalement hors catégorie.  
John regarda si longtemps la photo que Marie en vint finalement à lui proposer.

« Tu veux la garder ? »

Le garçon leva la tête et la regarda étrangement, sans répondre.

« Tu peux, tu sais, » insista la jeune femme avec tact, « j'ai les doubles dans ma chambre, ce n'est pas un problème. Je les avais rangées dans un carton, je me suis souvenu ce matin qu'elles étaient là. Ce n'est qu'une petite part de ce qu'on a rassemblé, Spike et moi. Et encore, on a pas vérifié le mac de Doug... »

Marie s'interrompit soudain, réalisant la chose en même temps que ses deux congénères.

« Vous pensez à ce que j'pense ? » souffla-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Les trois amis avaient le même regard vide et pensif, partagés entre l'horreur et l'excitation. Bobby fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, et ôta la photo des mains de John qui le laissa la lui glisser dans sa poche de chemise, tout en répondant de son ton le plus machiavélique.

« Il est grand temps d'aller vérifier nos arrières, mes amis. »

Que ce soit brûler un disque dur, ou même pirater l'accès aux données pendant que leur hypothétique futur blackmailer était distrait par une petite overdose de phéromones très convaincante, chacun savait quelle serait son affaire... Aaah, c'est si beau, si doux, si merveilleux, la coopération.

Enfin, sauf quand on est Doug, évidemment.

*** . * . ***

Tout le potentiel intellectuel (Bobby), destructeur (John) et sexuel (Marie) que réunissaient nos trois compères en un plan machiavéliquement improvisé, ne put qu'aboutir à la mise en quarantaine des dossiers confidentiels et surtout très compromettants des participants de la fête.  
Oh, comme vous y allez. Ce n'était qu'un simple échange diplomatique d'intérêts. La vie sauve et l'honneur en étaient les gains, entre autres. Et pour cela, il était nécessaire de sacrifier la notion de « politiquement correct » afin de privilégier un encadrement brutal des négociations. La violence aussi a ses raisons, et la raison _doit _admettre en connaître quelques unes, de près ou de loin.  
(En temps de guerre et d'urgence, surtout. Ce n'est pas tant une généralité, sauf pour Pyro, qui, je me dois de le rappeler à tout lecteur potentiellement sociopathe, reste un cas social très gravement atteint. Le terrorisme, c'est mal, un point c'est tout.)  
Tout le monde avait à y gagner. Les uns mettaient des films et photographies hors d'état de nuire, l'autre s'épargnait une mort dans d'atroces souffrances... Et puis, l'école était unanime sur le fait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de gagnants que de perdants, dans cette histoire. Même Spike n'aurait pas défendu Doug, l'être pouvant (éventuellement, bien sûr) ruiner sa réputation et le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait en ce monde.  
Tout l'univers n'était pas non plus _obligé _de vous voir complètement pété, travesti en prostituée _et _en train de chanter joyeusement YMCA. Angel lui-même avait été tellement défoncé que ç'en était devenu plus inquiétant que ridicule.

Autrement dit, Doug n'aurait jamais dû leur donner une raison d'être leur bonne poire.


	3. Part III

*** . * . ***_**  
**_

_**De vengeance et de plats préchauffés**_

*** . * . ***_**  
**_

La chambre de Bobby et John n'était pas particulièrement décorée, il n'y avait pas de poster aux murs, pas de sticker, pas de souvenir personnel. Occasionnellement, il y avait un devoir sous noté traînant dans la poubelle de la salle de bain, un jean perché sur la lampe de chevet, les pages d'un livre de maths déchirées puis recyclées sous forme d'origamis, jonchant un sol déjà constellé de chef-d'oeuvres divers, de vêtements et de CDs.

Mais ce n'était pas précisément de la _décoration_. La décoration aurait été d'accrocher la raquette de tennis de Bobby au mur plutôt que l'abandonner sous son lit, de fixer la photo de Storm au lieu de la laisser errer de bouquins en bouquins, ou même d'organiser un minimum l'espace afin que la chambre paraisse relativement habitable.

Sauf que non, ce désordre était leur intimité, et rien ne comptait dans cette chambre, sauf Bobby et John.

Et c'est pourquoi ils se contentèrent de sourire quand un soir, au retour de leur chambre, ils trouvèrent les portes de leur armoire recouvertes de photos avec, au milieu, un espace mystérieusement blanc.

John jeta un coup d'oeil sur son lit et comprit. Il s'empara de la chemise que Marie avait déposée comme un indice, en sortit la photo qu'elle lui avait donnée, et ainsi, le dernier vide fut comblé.

Bobby le regarda faire sans broncher, occupé à examiner tout le répertoire qui avait été épinglé à leur armoire, puis son regard se posa sur la photo que John avait prise de lui. Il réalisa alors.

« Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué que j'retiens mon jean de tomber sur cette photo. »

En effet, lorsque le regard de John dériva vers la main qui ne tenait pas son verre, il se rendit compte que, la ceinture pendante et le jean ouvert, Bobby devait tenir ses passants pour ne pas se retrouver en caleçon. Le brun remarqua néanmoins que ça n'empêchait personne de voir ledit caleçon - mais au moins, il gardait la classe.

« Tu t'rappelles _pourquoi _on s'est dessapés, toi ? »

« Spike, » ricana Bobby. « Et quelques paris de merde. »

« Est-ce qu'on s'est vengés, au moins ? »

« Non, mais on a... quarante-deux minutes devant nous pour régler ça. »

* . * . *

Les accidents, c'est le véritable mystère de la vie.

Ils arrivent tous les jours, avec des formes et des ampleurs variables, et surviennent de tous, même des meilleurs. Le hasard dans tous ses aléas, et surtout, la loi de Murphy dans son emmerdement le plus maximal.

Mélangez cela à l'adolescence, touillez avec toute l'humeur que vous a procuré votre atroce journée, saupoudrez d'une bonne dose d'ADN mutant.

Emballez le tout sous forme de blague qui tourne mal.

* . * . *

Et vous obtiendrez St. John Allerdyce en soins intensifs.

La scène ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans la tête de Bobby.

Il se revoyait ouvrant à la volée la porte de la chambre de Spike, juste avant que John bondisse sur le dos de Spike avec sa plus belle imitation de cri de guerre. Il revoyait les pics empoisonnés surgir par réflexe du garçon assailli et pénétrer la chair du brun. Il revoyait le regard turquin, pris de surprise et voilé par la douleur, laisser place à un rouge dévastateur, sans peur ni détour, et incontrôlable.

Il pouvait encore sentir l'intense déflagration qui avait suivi. Heureusement pour Spike, l'instinct mutant de Bobby avait étouffé les flammes avant qu'elles n'entrent en contact avec sa peau. Bien que ce ne soit pas lui qu'il ait spontanément voulu épargner.

Sauf qu'en condensant de force le Feu de John, Bobby l'avait contraint à se consumer lui-même. Voilà pourquoi, plus que d'explosion, on pouvait ici parler d'implosion.

« Bobby, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit... »

Le blond adressa un petit sourire brisé à Storm, qui lui tapotait le dos avec compatissance. Sur les chaises alentours, Spike blanc comme un linge semblait vouloir s'étouffer avec son propre poing, Kitty psalmodiait une prière entrecoupée de malédictions, jurons et blasphèmes, et Marie, la tête entre ses mains, retenait mal ses larmes.

« Je tiens l'coup, » souffla-t-il, évasif.

Ororo Munroe, dont l'air désemparé rajeunissait les traits, entraîna Bobby à l'écart pour lui confier dans un murmure.

« Tu n'es pas responsable de tout cela. C'était un accident. »

Bobby détourna aussitôt du regard, et se gratta la nuque en épiant le groupe resté près de la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Je sais, » répondit-il. « Ce n'est de la faute de personne. »

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu et tu n'y pouvais rien. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, un peu troublé, et répéta.

« Je sais. »

« Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu n'aurais _pas _pu empêcher ça, Bobby. »

« Oui, je... Je sais. »

« Bobby, regarde-moi. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'es _pas _responsable. »

« Oui, je sais. Il n'y a pas de responsable, c'était un accident. »

« Un accident _inévitable_. »

« Un accident, oui. C'est juste... arrivé. Et je n'ai rien pu faire. »

« Bobby, ce n'est _pas _ta faute, c'était un accident, un malheureux enchaînement d'évènements imprévisibles dont _personne _n'est responsable. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Et certainement pas de ne pas avoir su empêcher l'_inévitable_. »

Une ombre passa dans les grands yeux bleus du garçon. Il sembla prendre ses distances.

« Je sais, tout ça. Je le sais. J'étais là. »

« Arrête, pour l'amour du ciel ! Endosser une responsabilité imaginaire ne va pas te rendre plus fort, Bobby, c'est stupide. Et lâche. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que te convaincre que tu es coupable va te donner une bonne raison de ne pas te morfondre ? Que tu n'en as pas le droit, parce que si tu avais vraiment voulu empêcher ça, tu l'aurais fait ? On est _tous _morts de peur, compris ? N'essaie pas de te convaincre du contraire ! »

« Alors quoi ? » s'emporta soudain le blond, le regard meurtrier. « Je suis censé hurler ma peur au monde entier ? Faire une scène, pleurer, tant qu'on y est ! Mon _meilleur ami _est en salle de réanimation et ça me _tue_, ça vous suffit comme cri du coeur ? »

La femme, visiblement secouée par la violence de ses paroles, dut retenir ses larmes quand elle enlaça de force Bobby. Le blond, trop mouvementé pour la repousser, enfouit son visage dans son cou et étouffa une plainte désespérée dans son pull. Storm raffermit son étreinte, tremblante et misérable face à la soudaine réaction de son élève.

Puis elle murmura des mots rassurants, elle lui promit que tout irait bien, le consola du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pendant qu'il invoquait Dieu avec des accents pitoyables, partagé entre ses pleurs et sa fureur. Parmi le flot de paroles continu (litanies de « oh mon dieu » et « j'suis désolé ») que le professeur entendait à travers son propre pull, Storm intercepta une phrase à la limite de l'intelligible qui résumait parfaitement l'état d'esprit de Bobby Drake en cet instant.

_« Oh mon dieu, s'il y reste, je le tue ! »_

* . * . *_  
_

On était mercredi matin, et Bobby amorphe devant la télé était un spectacle quotidien au sein de l'Institut. A ses côtés, Spike, l'allure pas plus glorieuse, semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Son visage criait son sentiment de culpabilité. Sur ce point, Bobby avait au moins l'avantage de n'exprimer aucune émotion, fixant d'un air impassible les informations comme si elles l'intéressaient vraiment.  
Comme si la fin du monde allait être annoncée.

On était mercredi matin, et John n'était pas devant la télé aux côtés de son meilleur ami.  
Alors, _évidemment_, que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'univers.

Spike était plus sensible que jamais à l'odeur de John sur Bobby. Ce mélange de linge propre, d'eau fraîche et d'épices exotiques. L'odeur de la liberté.  
Spike savait que Bobby et John étaient aussi hygiéniques que bordéliques. Leur chambre était plus propre que n'importe quelle autre, la sienne comprise. On y trouvait des objets à des emplacements inattendus, voire improbables, mais leur sens de la propreté était indiscutable. Les vêtements qui traînaient en piles dans leur chambre étaient immaculés, simplement tombés de leur armoire pendant qu'ils en saisissaient un autre. Les meubles, la salle de bain, le sol étaient impeccables, absolument irréprochables.  
Parce que Bobby restait un maniaque, et John un petit prince.

Spike, en pénétrant pour la première fois l'antre si jalousement gardée, comprit qu'un lien plus fort que l'amitié unissait les deux garçons. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut des difficultés à distinguer quel parfum appartenait à qui. Et encore aujourd'hui, certaines de leurs fragrances restaient sans propriétaire attitré.  
En outre, si John n'était pas à l'infirmerie depuis deux jours, Spike n'aurait jamais eu à découvrir que Bobby n'était pas celui qui sentait ce discret arôme de terre d'Irlande.

Ce mercredi matin, Spike se leva et quitta la pièce.  
Déverrouilla d'un déclic d'épingle la porte du bureau de Jean Grey.  
Ouvrit le deuxième tiroir à droite.

Ce mercredi matin, Spike revint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Bobby, comme s'il ne s'était pas secrètement revacciné.


	4. Part IV

**S'enflammer** : _s'animer d'une vive ardeur, d'une vive passion_

*** . * . ***_  
_

« Bon, ça suffit comme ça ! Vous allez vous bouger et vous occuper de lui _maintenant _! »

« Je n'ai pas le _droit_, Rogue, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Je suis désolée. »

« Rien à foutre de vos excuses ! Vous êtes médecin, oui ou non ? Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'aller soigner quelqu'un ? »

« Ma _schizophrénie_. »

La brunette en eut le clapet fermé, décontenancée par cette réponse. Elle avait complètement oublié que Jean Grey avait échappé à la prison de justesse lors de sa dernière crise de personnalité.

M'enfin, ça ne changeait rien au fait que John avait besoin de soins, et vite.

« Je suis désolée, » répéta la rouquine.

Et c'en fut trop pour Marie.

La jeune femme asséna un bruyant coup de pied contre le bureau du professeur, et sous le coup de sa colère, la pièce perdit plusieurs degrés et le lustre se mit à grésiller. Rogue s'approcha jusqu'à poser ses mains sur les épaules de Jean Grey.

« Si vous ne le faites pas, _je _le fais. »

La rouquine ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Marie sourit dangereusement, enracinant ses redoutables mains plus profondément dans le lainage de son professeur, lui délivrant ainsi ses dernières menaces.

« Comme dirait Molière, on ne meurt qu'une fois, et c'est pour _si _longtemps. Alors vous voyez, moi, si j'étais vous, je m'épargnerais une mort bête et douloureuse. »

*** . * . ***

Le malheureux atterrit par terre, délaissé de tous et même de son plus fervent courtisan. Pourquoi diable un tel abandon ? Avait-on si peu de respect de nos jours envers les braves, respectables et irremplaçables pots de glace ?

Parce que St. John Allerdyce était entré dans la cuisine.

L'air de rien, baillant aux corneilles. Comme s'il n'était pas conscient que tous se retournaient sur son passage. Comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte que tous interrompaient leur activité matinale pour l'épier. Comme s'il ne voyait pas son meilleur ami au milieu de la pièce. Comme un mirage.

Après son bâillement, le garçon s'arrêta pour se frotter les yeux d'un air ensommeillé. Puis il reprit sa marche. Lorsqu'il frôla Bobby sans se retourner, la mâchoire du blond sembla se décrocher et le pot de glace s'échappa de ses mains.

Bobby saisit son bras, interdit. Le brun tourna son visage en sa direction, une expression plus ennuyée que surprise dans ses deux yeux grenats. Bobby posa ses mains sur ses épaules et entama une examen minutieux de son _meilleur ami_. Pas une trace, pas un défaut, pas une nuance.

Le doute subsistait.

« _John ? _» murmura-t-il finalement.

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mm ? »

« Tu- Tu vas bien ? »

John recula dès que Bobby voulut l'étreindre, un air paniqué sur sa bouille d'enfant. Aussitôt, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son Zippo, prêt à _tuer _pour se défendre.

« Wow ! » s'exclama-t-il, décontenancé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'prend, mec ? T'es un pote de Chuck, c'est ça l'deal ? »

« _Chuck ? _»

« Ouais, _Chuck_. Où est-il ? »

« Six pieds sous terre, » répondit Bobby sans comprendre. « Chuck est mort quand t'avais neuf ans. »

John le regarda étrangement, puis eut un petit ricanement, comme si les paroles de Bobby n'étaient qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

« Okay, sans déconner, où est-ce qu'il est ? »

« John, Chuck est mort_. _»

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, » sourit le brun.

« J'ai l'air de déconner ? Chuck s'est fait tuer par des Mutant Hunters. »

John perdit son sourire en même temps que sa patience.

« Écoute, mec, j'lui ai parlé y'a moins d'une heure, alors dis-moi juste où il est qu'on en finisse. »

« Bordel, Allerdyce ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins _où_ tu es ? »

Le garçon jeta un regard autour de lui et se rendit compte de la présence de plusieurs personnes dans la pièce. Bobby suivit les expressions qui se bousculèrent sur le visage de son _meilleur ami_. Cette situation était invraisemblable.

John poussa alors un grognement peu coopératif qui fit craquer la patience de Bobby.

« Puisque t'es en mode relou, » grinça le blond, « laisse-moi te briefer une version courte de ta vie de ces derniers temps : tu te trouves actuellement entre les murs de l'Institut pour Jeunes Surdoués de Charles Xavier, un type que tu n'aimes pas pour certaines raisons qui te sont propres. Il se trouve que tu es Pyro, et que Pyro est un mutant, une tête brûlée en fait, un abruti aussi, un cas social parfois, un terroriste un peu, mon enfoiré de colocataire,surtout. Ainsi donc Pyro est un ex-membre de la Confrérie des Mauvais Mutants, qui comme son nom l'indique est un groupe, dont le leader s'appelle Magnéto, constitué en grande majorité d'originaux qui n'aiment pas les humains et n'aiment pas les mutants qui protègent les humains et n'aiment en général rien puisque ce sont des kamikazes. A part cela, tu as été exclu d'une guerre raciale débile et tu es resté à l'Institut parce que tu n'es pas majeur et que ton meilleur poteau et ta meilleure amie, que tu n'aimes pas, t'y ont séquestré comme un danger public que tu es. Au cas où la question te traverserait un jour l'esprit, ton meilleur ami, c'est moi, et moi, je suis Bobby Drake, un type plutôt compréhensif qui se retient actuellement de te casser le nez parce que tu viens à peine de sortir de plusieurs jours de soins intensifs. Je suis mutant, comme tous les élèves de cette putain d'école, et moi, mon truc, c'est la glace. A noter également que si tu ne te rappelles pas de moi dans les trois prochaines secondes, _je te TUE, Allerdyce ! _»

C'est à ce moment que Marie et Kitty s'interposèrent entre les deux garçons. La salle évacuée des curieux par l'inquiétante chute de température de la pièce, elles semblaient s'être précipitées dans la cuisine pour s'assurer que Bobby allait bien et avaient dû avoir la surprise de leur vie en le trouvant, le poing levé, prêt à fendre le crâne de son prétendu _meilleur ami._

_« Bobby ! » _s'exclama Kitty, la voix étrangement douce et _lointaine_.

Le blond eut soudain l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il ne _comprenait _pas. John ne pouvait pas l'avoir complètement oublié, c'était contre l'ordre des choses, c'était hors de question. Et encore plus étrange, John l'Amnésique prenait sa défense pendant que Marie secouait les épaules Bobby.

_« Mais fichez-lui la paix, » _protestait le brun. _« Vous êtes vraiment intenables. »_

_« C'est un service que je lui rends, » _répondit la voix amusée de Rogue_, « il me remerciera plus tard. »_

_« Il ne répond pas à la manière douce, aussi, » _renchérit Kitty.

_« C'est un peu normal, il __**dort**__. »_

Lorsque la phrase de John traversa l'esprit de son meilleur ami, le puzzle s'emboîta enfin et Bobby se réveilla en sursaut. Aussitôt, le garçon s'agrippa à la première chose à portée de mains, chose qui se trouvait n'être autre que l'épaule de John.

En un bref regard autour de lui, Bobby comprit. Il s'était mis à somnoler devant la télé, les yeux clos, la tête chancelante, perdant toute notion du temps.

La suite était facile à deviner. Le brun l'avait naturellement rejoint sur le canapé, l'air de rien, comme à son habitude; et spontanément, sentant la présence d'une épaule confortable à ses côtés, la demi-sieste de Bobby s'était transformée en profond sommeil, sa tête enfin soutenue, et tout son être bercé par l'odeur d'une peau si familière. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kitty et Marie avaient dû décider de réveiller l'insomniaque de force malgré les protestations de John le Doudou.

Bobby ne savait pas si c'était sortir aussi brusquement de son cauchemar ou si c'était son abstinence de ces dernières semaines, mais dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur John, il perdit le contrôle. Il ne voyait plus le sourire grimaçant du brun, il ne voyait que ses lèvres. Il ne sentait plus la chemise entre sa main et l'épaule de John, il ne sentait que la douce chaleur du corps de son _meilleur ami _sous ses doigts.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bobby fut certain qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus si l'acheminement de ses pensées vers l'Enfer tentateur n'avait pas été interrompu quelques millièmes de seconde avant le point de non retour.

En bref, Bobby se prit une claque retentissante sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Houston to Bobby ! » parvint finalement la voix de Marie à ses oreilles. « Lâche-le tout d'suite, tu m'entends ? »

Plus par réflexe que par obéissance, le blond ôta sa main de John pour se frotter le crâne avec un gémissement de douleur.

« Ça fait mal, » marmonna-t-il dans un élan d'honnêteté.

La seconde d'après, Marie se prenait un magazine en pleine figure et John s'emportait contre elle.

« Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ! Tu connais pas la _délicatesse _? »

« _Quoi ? _» s'indigna la jeune femme. « Tu me dis ça alors qu'il était en train de te broyer l'épaule ! Espèce de... d'infirme ingrat ! »

« C'est toi qu'es une brute ! Et puis je ne suis pas infirme, j'ai même pas mal. »

« C'est pour ça que t'arrivais à peine à sourire tellement tu grimaçais ! »

« Bon, okay. Mais j'ai _juste _mal, okay ? Ne vas pas faire croire à l'Icebob' que je suis estropié, il serait capable de culpabiliser. »

« Je ne culpabiliserais jamais pour un type comme toi, » nargua Bobby avec un sourire qui trahissait son mensonge, « même si tu perdais tes deux bras à cause de moi, tu l'aurais forcément mérité d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Sur ces paroles, Bobby ancra fermement ses poings dans le canapé de chaque côté de son _meilleur ami_, son propre corps l'empêchant de s'échapper pendant qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise. Le blond s'arrêta une seconde dans son expertise des dégâts pour observer les lèvres de John s'entrouvrir et sa respiration s'interrompre. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que ses iris étaient toujours rouges sang. _Ô tentation extrême_.

Après cette seconde d'hésitation intense, Bobby se remit à malicieusement déshabiller son _meilleur ami _sous lui. C'est cependant avec tout le sérieux du monde que ses yeux examinèrent la cicatrice qui longeait le cou et l'épaule de John. Le poison de Spike, désintégré par un sursaut de température au-delà de l'imaginable, n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir d'effets, mais les épines avaient laissé leur trace dans la chair du brun. Quant aux marques du Feu, encore une fois, elles ressemblaient plus à une irritation, un vague coup de soleil, qu'à une brûlure au troisième degré. Comme quoi, John pouvait être blessé par un feu qu'il ne contrôlait pas, mais ne pouvait pas en mourir.

Une fois l'état des lieux fait, Bobby referma tranquillement la chemise, ôta son genou d'entre les jambes du brun pour se rasseoir à ses côtés avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Et c'est en jetant un regard à ses deux amies qu'il réalisa que Storm se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Bobby se sentit soudain beaucoup plus gêné que lorsqu'il avait embrassé John devant Hank. Peut-être était-ce la part de souvenirs de John en lui qui continuait à assimiler la jeune femme comme la mère du brun. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que dernièrement Ororo Munroe se _comporte _comme sa véritable mère. Ou encore était-ce tout simplement qu'il venait de déshabiller (d'une manière tout sauf chaste) son _meilleur ami _devant son professeur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il déglutit difficilement à la vue d'une Storm sceptique, les sourcils levés au ciel, les mains sur les hanches. A peine celle-ci ouvrit-elle la bouche pour prendre la parole qu'il s'enfonça dans le canapé comme dans l'espoir d'y disparaître.

« Oui, donc comme je viens de le rappeler à Kitty et Marie, je veux vous voir dans quinze minutes en salle de TP. A présent que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, les cours reprennent pour _tous _les terminales. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama John. « Vous déconnez, j'espère. »

« Salle de TP, dix heures tapantes. »

« Et si je me pointe pas ? » nargua le brun en donnant un coup de coude à son colocataire.

« Oooh, » s'extasia Bobby, « collés dès la première _seconde _de cours ? On entrerait dans l'Histoire de l'Institut ! »

« Eh bien, » grinça aimablement Storm, « chaque seconde de retard de l'un _et _de l'autre se transformera en heure de séance pour _toi_, John. »

Bobby éclata d'un rire franc tandis que John perdait son sourire. Aussitôt, le brun pointa un doigt suspicieux sur son meilleur ami.

« N'y pense même pas, Icebob', » menaça-t-il. « Je te l'interdis ! »

Le blond lui adressa le sourire d'un petit garçon qui tient une grenouille derrière son dos, prêt à l'offrir à sa mère avec toute la fierté que lui conférait son butin de chasse. L'expression de John devint soudain bien moins assurée. D'abord par réflexe, son coeur englouti par un élan de tendresse, sa vigilance momentanément aveuglée par le sourire malicieux de Bobby. Puis il sembla se rendre compte du piège, et alors le ton menaçant céda la place à la panique. C'était _sûr_, cet enfoiré ferait exprès d'arriver en retard juste pour lui pourrir la vie...

Le temps que John se lève, Bobby s'était déjà échappé de la pièce dans un éclat de rire.

« Oh, j't'y traînerai s'il le faut mais t'as pas intérêt à sécher ! »

S'ensuivit une course poursuite des plus mémorables au sein de l'école. Ils en étaient même arrivés aux mains et aux pouvoirs, John tentant d'entraîner son meilleur ami dans la direction de la salle de cours, avant qu'ils passent devant leur professeur qui leur annonça qu'il ne leur restait que trois petites minutes.

Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que John comprit que Bobby l'avait comme qui dirait fait courir. En fait, ce n'est même qu'à l'instant où, emporté par son élan, il lui était rentré dedans, qu'il remarqua que Bobby l'avait mené jusqu'à la porte de leur salle de cours où les autres élèves se dirigeaient tranquillement.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Bobby passa son bras autour du cou de son _meilleur ami, _embrassa sa tempe et souffla quelques paroles moqueuses à son oreille.

« You've- Got- Powned. »

« Enfoiré, » grogna le brun pour toute réponse.

C'est à cet instant même que la sonnerie retentit au dessus de leurs têtes et que Storm leur ouvrit la porte.

« Juste à temps, » les accueillit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Bobby entra dans la pièce en sifflotant pendant que John faisait mine de ruminer ses malheurs. D'façon, il était pas assez aimé dans c'foutu bahut.

Pff.

*** . * . ***

Doucement, les doigts gelés de Bobby remontèrent le torse de son _meilleur ami_, emportant avec eux la chemise blanche du brun. John retint sa respiration, tout entier au délicieux frisson parcourant chaque parcelle de sa peau que Bobby touchait.

Il en serait presque heureux de souffrir le martyr.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il sentit son colocataire s'emparer de ses lèvres dans le baiser le plus tendre qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de goûter. Tel un soupir, il sentit la fraîcheur soulager la brûlure de son coeur, et ses iris d'un grenat vif sombrer de nouveau dans le turquin sous ses paupières closes.

Il en serait presque à espérer voir la vie en _rouge _pour toujours.


	5. Part V

_**Mettre le feu aux poudres**_

_(Figuré) Déclencher quelque chose de potentiellement explosif ou dangereux._

*** . * . ***_  
_

Depuis son retour de l'infirmerie, John n'était plus le nounours de l'école. Non, c'était officiellement devenu un _doudou_. La différence ? Un doudou pousse aux caprices. Un doudou ne se prête pas. Un doudou a un propriétaire attitré. Et ce, sans la moindre ambiguïté possible.

Évidemment, il leur avait manqué l'Allerdyce, avec son joli minois et sa fine bouche, et pas qu'un peu vu les émotions qu'il leur avait refilées. Il n'y avait pas que Spike ou Marie pour avouer une telle chose. Tous, en le revoyant, avaient été assailli par l'envie quasi viscérale de le câliner.

Pour une raison plus ou moins subtile, pas un ne s'exécuta. Question de valeurs, sans doute. Aussi plaisant que cela puisse paraître de mettre Pyro hors de lui et d'être poursuivi par des jets de flamme, ce n'était pas vraiment une idée grandiose. Et étrangement, peu de gens prisaient celle de perdre un membre par congélation. Mais encore une fois, tous n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs.

Oh, Kitty avait toujours remarqué à quel point Bobby tournait autour de John, comme s'il avait peur que le brun se mette soudain à regarder quelqu'un d'autre que lui. (Chose absurde, Bobby était le centre de l'univers de John. Et réciproquement. Kitty pouvait le prouver scientifiquement.) Et elle soupçonnait même Bobby d'avoir abordé Marie sous ce motif. Juste pour l'éloigner de lui, et la lui ôter du regard. C'était une logique typiquement sienne. La preuve, il continuait à agir de la sorte.

Oui, parce que, même si elle était la seule au monde à l'avoir remarqué, c'était un fait. Plus personne n'avait le droit de toucher la possession la plus jalousement gardée de Bobby Drake, à savoir son _meilleur ami_. Du moins, pas en la présence du blond.

Cela dit, John ne sortait pas souvent de sa chambre non accompagné. Quand le bras de Bobby n'était pas flegmatiquement posé sur ses épaules, John était entouré d'une Marie à la vigilance surhumaine prête à intercepter toute bousculade ou contact corporel avec les autres. Sans compter Spike qui serait capable du pire envers quiconque ferait ne serait-ce que _mine _d'aggraver la blessure du brun.

Cependant, tout ce petit monde autour de John ne gênait pas Kitty le moins du monde. En effet, même si Bobby occupait (et de loin) le sommet de hiérarchie affective de son _meilleur ami_, Kitty ainsi que le professeur Munroe avaient toujours été traitées à l'écart dans la philosophie Allerdyce. Autant elle avait cru comprendre par Marie que Storm ressemblait à s'y méprendre à sa mère, autant Kitty ne voulait surtout pas savoir qui lui était assimilé dans la mémoire du garçon. Freud, très peu pour elle.

On pouvait dire que Kitty et Storm étaient « ménagées ». En clair, elles faisaient partie du cercle très restreint de personnes en ce monde à qui John prenait la peine de _mentir_. Pourquoi, ça, Kitty l'ignorait, mais elle supposait simplement qu'il voulait parfois leur faire oublier qu'il était _différent_. Que Pyro l'avait chassé de sa vie première. Qu'il ne pouvait plus être le même depuis. Même s'il le voulait très fort.

A part cela, ce n'était trois fois rien. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, vraiment. Ce n'était que des détails, cette manière qu'il avait d'agir comme un enfant, capricieux et tendre, ou même la douceur de sa voix.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un millième de ce qu'il daignait accorder à Bobby. Le blond était celui qui prenait le plus et pas que l'meilleur... C'était lui le seul à le saisir tout entier, à connaître son intégrité, à comprendre vraiment ce qui se tramait derrière ce regard ennuyé, à pouvoir dire _qui _est John.

Et pourtant, Kitty ne s'était jamais sentie aussi unique aux yeux de John qu'en ces derniers jours.

St. John Allerdyce et Kitty Pride, ç'aurait pu être digne d'un conte de fées, s'il n'existait pas Robert Drake, le Suprem Being, celui qui brillait tant et si bien qu'il plongeait la pauvre Shadowcat dans l'ombre la plus complète. C'était à pleurer, vraiment.

A présent, il fallait expliquer pourquoi, malgré tout, John avait toujours été aux petits soins avec elle, parfois même galant et un brin charmeur. En vérité, la jeune fille avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas à elle que s'adressait ces honneurs, mais à ces personnes disparues qui comptaient tant pour John. Storm avait ses heures de pseudo psychothérapie parfaitement inutiles et qui avaient au mieux le mérite d'occuper John, mais Kitty, elle, n'avait rien pour attirer le garçon à elle. Ni autorité, ni nécessité, ni excuse. Elle devait se contenter de ces quelques moments sans mots entre eux.

Mais voilà, il y avait eu cette fois où elle avait trébuché, cette fois où elle avait glissé dans l'escalier, et toutes ces fois où elle avait eu besoin de lui, et où il avait toujours eu le bon geste. Sans rien dire, naturellement, comme il l'aurait fait avec son épouse, sa mère, sa petite soeur.

Il n'y avait aucune différence par rapport à d'habitude. C'était simplement qu'à partir de ce jour, elle se rendit compte, pour la toute première fois, que John avait toujours gardé un oeil sur elle. C'était presque trop d'attention pour un coeur brisé d'il y a des années.

Encore une fois, même si elle était très heureuse en ménage avec Kurt Wagner, l'indéniable homme de sa vie, Kitty ne pouvait pas nier, en caressant distraitement son ventre arrondi, que si cet enfant avait été de John, elle ne s'en serait jamais séparée. Alors quoi ? Elle n'était pas « assez » amoureuse de Kurt ?

Non, pas du tout. Elle ne faisait pas adopter son enfant à cause de Kurt, qui, en tant qu'enfant abandonné, était plus que contre l'idée - il y était carrément opposé. Non, en fait, elle avait trouvé une famille absolument adorable qui méritait plus qu'elle d'élever cet enfant, et surtout, qui y était préparée.

La nuance consistait au fait que Kurt l'aimait même si elle ne voulait pas élever son enfant, mais qu'elle aurait porté celui de John avec toute l'attention d'une vraie mère. Aussi cruel et malsain que ça paraisse, ce n'était en réalité qu'un brin d'égoïsme, vraiment.

C'était sûrement là le pire secret de Kitty. Le fait que lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle, lorsqu'elle obtenait en exclusivité toute son attention, et durant ces quelques minutes seulement, Kitty Pride était amoureuse de St. John Allerdyce.

Le côté rassurant, c'était que toutes les autres minutes de sa vie, elle était de nouveau profondément amoureuse de Kurt Wagner. C'était simplement plus fort qu'elle, et elle était intimement persuadée que n'importe quelle autre femme aurait ressenti le même pincement de coeur en remarquant la manière dont John la _couvait _de ce même regard qui avait le don de laisser espérer les plus grandes surprises de la part d'un père.

Heureusement, Kitty avait compris la leçon depuis des années déjà. Il ne fallait jamais rien espérer de John. C'était ce qui le rendait un captivant tombeur, son côté loup solitaire en mal d'amour, secrètement torturé par ses souvenirs d'enfance, c'était le piège. Parce que même quand John vous accorde de l'attention, même si vous êtes persuadée d'être la plus irrésistible femme au monde parce qu'après tout, _John vous regarde_, malgré le fait que lui-même vous trouve belle, il ne reviendra jamais dans vos bras une deuxième fois. Tout simplement parce que Bobby Drake existe déjà et qu'il est trop tard pour vous.

L'essentiel était de ne plus croire aux contes de fées et de savoir en reconnaître un quand il se pointait. Quand bien même John l'aurait-il mise enceinte, il n'aurait regardé Kitty que neuf mois. Après quoi tout serait reparti à zéro. Elle serait de nouveau indestructible, n'aurait plus rien de fragile, n'aurait plus besoin de la protection de John.

Outre ce petit remous sentimental, la grossesse de Kitty se passait sans encombre. Elle épouserait Kurt si possible avant son cinquième mois, c'est à dire dans six semaines. Son ventre n'était pas encore trop proéminent et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas si pressée que ça vienne. Une jeune fille de seize ans n'était en général pas particulièrement ravie d'être la première de sa classe à allaiter et avoir des vergetures. Kitty y compris.

Oh, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre. C'aurait pu être tellement pire, vraiment. Les gens comprenaient presque tous à quel point elle avait besoin de soutien et lui en donnaient plus que nécessaire. Kurt en particulier, avec son sourire tendre dès le matin, allant parfois jusqu'à lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit avec un service impeccable, était adorable. Mais Kitty le soupçonnait d'avoir réalisé qu'elle finissait _systématiquement _par lui sauter dessus quand il la prenait par les sentiments - des croissants encore chauds, un chocolat viennois et des loukoums, c'était vraiment de la triche. Oh, elle attendait presque avec impatience que ses premiers maux de dos arrivent, même si cela signifiait qu'elle aurait un ventre aussi gros qu'un ballon de foot.

Bien sûr, il y avait Amara, toujours prête à lui prendre la tête du haut de ses jambes interminables et de ses seins parfaits, mais bon, ç'aurait été du luxe de pouvoir afficher un ventre plat quand on avait un bébé sous le nombril. Et puis, John aurait hurlé à l'exhibitionnisme. Pire que Logan avec Marie, celui-là. M'enfin, fallait dire que les magnifiques cheveux bouclés d'Amara la couvrait plus que ses vêtements, alors on pouvait dire à juste titre que la jeune femme frisait l'indécence. Déjà que John avait du mal à la voir, Kitty commençait à se demander si elle ne le faisait pas exprès pour le pousser à bout. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre le jour où il mettrait feu à sa minijupe.

D'un point de vue social, Amara était quand même en tête de liste. De quoi miner le moral de Kitty jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de nouveau des hanches séantes. Parce que même si tous avaient compris que cette grossesse n'était pas seulement due à un malheureux oubli de préservatif, mais de surcroît à une évolution vers la surfertilité à laquelle tous mutants étaient exposés, beaucoup de mauvaises langues avaient rejoint le camp de la très charismatique et pulpeuse Amara Crestmere.

*** ****.**** * ****.**** ***

La plus belle consolation de Kitty restait l'élection de Marie D'Ancanto en tant que fille la plus sexy de l'école, véritable _bombe_ de féminité depuis qu'elle alliait l'incarnation du fruit défendu à l'_accessibilité_ charnelle. En plus, avec sa manie des scandales sans jamais parler d'elle, elle était devenue une sorte de star locale, personne qui fait parler d'elle sans qu'on ait rien de mieux à dire que ses propres fantasmes.

Mais surtout, ce qui avait joué en faveur de la brune, c'était Logan. Le fait que Wolverine lui rôde autour pour empêcher contre son gré qu'un quelconque garçon se l'approprie (et par conséquent, d'après le griffu, la fasse tomber dans la vulgarité), avait fait d'elle une fille de choix mais pas facile. Domaine où Amara pêchait, évidemment. Quand on était persuadé de sortir avec le golden boy de l'école et que celui-ci, surpris, niait publiquement, ç'avait tendance à ne pas vous mettre en valeur.

M'enfin, ce n'était que des bêtises, de toutes façons. D'ailleurs, Marie lui avait aussitôt remis sa bannière, disant qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu le prix simplement par respect pour ses fiançailles et son bébé. Ce à quoi Amara répondit « qu'aucun garçon ne voudrait se faire une pauvre fille en cloque à peine digne d'un avortement. »

Voilà comment Magma commit l'un des plus gros faux-pas de sa vie.

Sans se démonter, Kitty alla jusqu'à la blonde, et sous ses yeux, déchira en morceaux la banderole si convoitée. Ignorant la bouche grande ouverte d'Amara et les murmures autour d'elles, la brunette piétina de ses talons le restant de papier coloré qui autrefois portait le titre de « Sexiest Teen Mutant Alive. »

« Crestmere, tu sais quelle est la différence entre toi et moi ? »

« Je ne couche pas avec le premier venu ? » ironisa la blonde.

« Non, » sourit Kitty, « la différence, c'est que moi je vais me marier, avoir des enfants et vivre heureuse, alors que toi tu seras à jamais réduite à faire croire aux autres que tu sors avec le golden boy de l'école. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

La brunette s'approcha d'elle et baissa nettement la voix, provoquant le silence complet dans la salle où seul son murmure était audible.

« Parce qu'aucun garçon ne voudrait se faire une pauvre blondasse à peine digne d'un porno minable. »

Susurrant son dernier mot avec toute la délectation dont elle était capable, Kitty offrit à sa rivale un clin d'oeil que sans doute tous trouvèrent absolument craquant. La seconde d'après, la salle était assourdissante de sifflements et de rires moqueurs. La popularité savait aussi se montrer vache.

La mâchoire serrée, Amara regarda, impuissante, Kitty se faire acclamer par son public avec un sourire satisfait, malicieux et modeste à la fois. Marie sifflait son amie, amusée au possible par la tournure de la situation. Un regard tout autour, pas un pour la soutenir, que des rires injustement moqueurs.

C'est à cet instant qu'Amara perdit le contrôle.

Elle fit deux pas en avant, hors d'elle, rouge de rage et d'embarras, sa main levée prête à asséner la plus cuisante gifle de sa vie. Main, sous forme de lave.

En un instant, John fit reculer Kitty derrière lui et s'interposa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Tous les lustres de la salle explosèrent de concert. Cependant la main de lave n'eut pas même le temps de se faire bloquer par celles du brun furieux qu'une autre personne s'interposa à son tour entre le brun et Amara.

La gifle retentit, sonore, instaurant de nouveau le silence complet dans la salle.

Amara fit un pas en arrière, en voyant le visage sombre de Bobby Drake, une joue en feu et le regard glacial, déferlant son pouvoir autour de lui au point de faire chuter en flèche la température la pièce. La colère dans toute sa majesté, voilà ce qu'incarnait le blond en cet instant.

Malgré son expression meurtrière, Bobby n'accorda pas plus d'une seconde d'attention à Amara avant de lui tourner le dos. De honte plus que de peur, la jeune femme s'échappa de la pièce, sous les chuchotements des autres élèves.

*** . * . ***

Marie avait beau avoir entièrement assisté à la scène, elle mit un temps considérable à percuter à quel point ils venaient d'échapper au désastre. Elle avait tout vu, mais n'avait pas su réagir à temps. Elle avait juste fait un pas en avant qu'une pluie de verre l'avait forcée à reculer, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule - Kitty avait à peine eu le temps de faire un pas en arrière que John s'était déjà interposé, et évidemment, Bobby avait alors eu le réflexe de les pousser.

Et puis, le blond s'était empressé de vérifier que son _meilleur ami _n'était pas blessé, lequel, après un bref regard pour s'assurer que Kitty était indemne, s'était laissé disséquer des yeux par Bobby pendant que lui-même examinait la plaie déjà en cours de cicatrisation (de _congélation _serait plus juste) sur sa joue.

Marie se faufila entre les morceaux de verre pour aller soutenir Kitty au visage livide et au coeur battant à la chamade, tout en gardant un oeil sur les deux garçons absorbés par l'état de l'autre.

Bobby, après avoir soigneusement vérifié que la plaie de son ami ne s'était pas rouverte, eut finalement un soupir soulagé. Ce qui amusa le plus Marie, c'était sans doute que John ne lui ait même pas accordé la moindre attention, concentré sur la brûlure en forme de main sur la joue de son meilleur ami dont il retraçait les contours du bout des doigts avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Et lorsque le blond offrit son sourire le plus tendrement ravageur à John pour le rassurer, Marie en fut sûre et certaine.

Bobby ne savait pas qu'il guérirait quand il s'interposa entre Amara et John.

*** . * . ***

TBC.


	6. Part VI

_**Irresponsible**_

* . * . *

Bobby était plongé dans la contemplation de la nuque de son _meilleur ami _depuis une demi-heure déjà. Pas que cela change, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà été passionné par les cours d'histoire auparavant. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait déjà vraiment écouté les propos d'Hank McCoy.

Et pourtant, ce fut aujourd'hui que la sentence tomba et que la voix de son professeur le détourna de son passe-temps préféré.

« Bobby, mon cours te passionne visiblement. »

Le blond sursauta et se recula sur sa chaise, faisant mine de se mettre à son aise, avec un bref regard à l'irrésistible sourire en coin de son colocataire. Il prit une grande inspiration, et répondit d'un ton ennuyé et d'une mauvaise foi flagrante.

« Il m'exalte tout à fait, professeur. Je n'osais pas vous cacher mon enthousiasme. »

« Je vois cela, » fit alors mine d'acquiescer Hank McCoy. « A propos, Bobby, comment s'est finie la guerre froide ? »

« Avec le réchauffement climatique ? »

Avec son plus aimable sourire, Bobby tendit de lui-même son carnet au professeur.

L'année reprenait enfin vraiment son cours.

* . * . *

_Call me irresponsible  
Call me unreliable  
Throw in undependable, too_

* . * . *

Le regard de Spike, Flash et Angel en disait déjà long sur la réputation de Marie « Rogue » D'Ancanto. Quand elle portait de longues tuniques et se couvrait de la tête aux pieds, elle était l'équivalent d'une oeuvre d'art - comme ces longs kimonos absolument parfaits qui, bien qu'ils couvrent les formes, savaient comme personne enjoliver une silhouette. Voilà. Ça, c'était Marie, habillée comme autrefois.

Toute autre fille avec une telle malédiction que son pouvoir n'aurait su approcher le plus masochiste garçon de la ville. Marie, elle, avait eu l'intouchable _Golden Boy _de l'école. Cela voulait tout dire.

Alors à présent qu'elle s'était débarrassée de son dernier défaut, et qu'elle portait des vêtements avantageux, qui plus est avec une classe inégalée (sans doute dû au fait qu'elle vienne du futur et reconnaisse d'instinct les tendances du moment, mais cela n'était pas vraiment sa préoccupation première), elle était devenue très, très, très désirable. Assez belle pour ne pas être un bonnet de soutien-gorge, assez sexy pour ne pas être une jolie frimousse, assez naturelle pour ne pas être une allumeuse.

Et ça ne semblait pas du goût de tout le monde. Ou peut-être au contraire beaucoup trop.

« Tu t'habilles n'importe comment, » grogna Logan en dardant un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-après-de-lentes-et-douloureuses-tortures sur un terminale qui passait sans se priver de la reluquer.

La jeune femme n'adressa même pas un regard à l'élève qui pourtant alla jusqu'à accompagner son clin d'oeil d'un sifflement appréciatif. Elle passa son chemin, laissant là le griffu qui s'était arrêté net pour adresser une « lame » d'honneur au jeune inconscient.

Dieu c'qu'elle s'en fichait. C'était au-delà de leur imagination, vraiment. Ce genre d'incidents était bien trop rare pour qu'elle y accorde la moindre attention, et d'ailleurs, d'après Spike, il y avait des chances que ce soit plus pour provoquer Logan que pour l'aborder. Pas de quoi s'encombrer l'esprit, en somme.

Malheureusement, Wolverine n'était pas que pénible, borné et rabat-joie, il marchait aussi deux fois plus vite qu'elle.

« Je peux savoir comment tu peux te promener en short alors qu'il fait 15°C ? »

Logan regretta ses mots à l'instant même où ils s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Oh, s'il avait pu s'épargner un coup d'oeil sur ces _jambes_, il ne s'en serait que mieux porté.

...

Trop tard.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne ressens pas la température. »

« C'est ça, » grommela-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, « Ororo non plus, et que j'sache, elle ne pratique pas encore _l'exhibitionnisme_. »

Ce fut visiblement le mot de trop pour Marie.

« _L'exhibitionnisme ? _»

Wolverine résista à l'envie de reculer de plusieurs pas et attendit avec une appréhension impatiente les conséquences de ce fameux mot de trop.

En temps normal, Marie aurait répliqué quelque chose du genre « Espèce de Taliban ! » ou même lui aurait assené un coup de pied redoutable, ou quelque châtiment qui mettrait en doute son honneur de Bad Boy, le tout couronné d'un royal regard de braise des plus dissuasifs. Une mesquinerie, un coup bas, une insulte, qui sait ? Quelque chose, au moins. Ses paroles ne pouvaient juste pas rester sans réaction.

Et pourtant, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, Logan survécut à cet accrochage.

Mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

* . * . *

_Do my foolish alibis bore you?  
Well, I'm not too clever, I  
I just adore you_

* . * . *

« C'est une forme de génie, en fait. »

Intriguée par le commentaire mi-moqueur mi-amusé de John, Marie abandonna sa table pour aller jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus des épaules de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Tu t'es payé un cinq en géométrie ? » s'étonna-t-elle, soufflée.

« Wow, Iceman, t'as pris trop cher ! »

« Exagère pas, Spike, c'est rien qu'une note. »

« Non, mec, pour moi, Pyro ou Rogue, ce serait une note, pour toi, c'est plus que ça. Entre ton quatre en histoire, ton huit en physique et cette note-là, ça me dépasse. T'as vraiment rien épargné. »

Kitty, qui jusque là considérait elle aussi la feuille recouverte de ratures rouges, adressa au blond un regard plus soupçonneux que surpris.

« J'ai eu quelques accidents, » concéda Bobby.

Et il passa son bras autour du cou de son _meilleur ami_, le sourire aux lèvres.

* . * . *

_So call me unpredictable  
Tell me I'm impractical  
Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue_

* . * . *

« Hello, _Kitty_. »

Le bras de Rogue glissa de lui même sur les épaules de son amie et vraiment, Kitty commençait à avoir des doutes sur ses intentions, ou plutôt, sur le degré de malveillance de ses intentions.

« Ave, _Maria_. »

La toute fraîche _Sexiest Teen Mutant Alive _adressa un clin d'œil amusé à Kitty, dont les doutes se confirmèrent dès que la brunette reprit la parole.

« Tu savais que Wolverine a un compte bancaire ? »

Kitty fronça les sourcils quand son amie lui remua une carte de crédit sous le nez.

« J'ai peur de comprendre, » avoua-t-elle, interdite.

« Eh bien, » sourit Rogue, « c'est fou ce qu'une _empath _apprend comme choses en laissant traîner un doigt ou deux sur le bras d'un homme. »

« Des choses, comme, par exemple, un _code _? »

Avec une élégance toute sienne, Marie fit glisser la carte dans son décolleté. Kitty ricana intérieurement - c'était exactement pour ce genre de choses qu'Amara vivait mal sa vie de femme. Telle Marilyn Monroe, Rogue avait le don de rendre des gestes aguichants ou obscènes de véritables raffinements, là où une Amara serait vue comme la plus vulgaire des allumeuses.

La vie était injuste chez les It Girls, hélas. On avait le goût ou pas, et on avait le grâce qui l'accompagnait, ou pas. Entre charme ou séduction, ce n'était qu'une question de dosage, après tout.

Kitty poussa un soupir, un sourire malicieux étirant ses douces lèvres.

« Je suppose que c'est une manière comme une autre de le punir ? »

Le rire de Marie éclata à la manière d'un feu d'artifice. Celui du plaisir que lui procurait cette savoureuse vengeance. Songeuse, Kitty observa la manière dont ses lèvres taquines et ses dents Signal Bright acidulaient son sourire. Oh, entre Bobby et Logan, Rogue avait su conserver inconsciemment les quelques avantages qui faisaient la différence. Pas la moindre égratignure sur ses canines blanches comme la neige.

« Et ça te fait rire, en plus. Tu n'as vraiment aucun scrupule. »

« Tu verras, Kitty, dans la vie de mutant, il y a un point à partir duquel tu assumes en avoir suffisamment pris dans la gueule pour ne plus t'encombrer de choses aussi superflues que les _scrupules_. Et puis soyons sérieuses, toi et moi, je suis condamnée à vivre l'éternité aux côtés de Wolverine. Il finira par me pardonner, éventuellement. »

Kitty ne répondit pas, passant doucement ses doigts sur son ventre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle-même se sentait déjà assez angoissée pour les quatre-vingts prochaines années, sans avoir à imaginer l'étendue de l'éternité qui s'offrait à Marie et Logan. S'imaginer dans quelques mois lui paraissait insurmontable, c'était dire.

Mais ça, c'était une philosophie de Kitty. Elle jugeait bon de savoir que cette fatigue continuelle s'arrêterait un jour, et que ce jour-là, la Terre continuerait de tourner, avec pour seule trace de son existence, de tendres souvenirs et quelques marques héréditaires. Elle se sentait aussi rassurée qu'on l'oublie que rassérénée d'avoir laissé au moins une empreinte, une signature indélébile, son sang, sa chair, fruit d'un amour sincère, de cinquante pourcents de Kurt, de cinquante pourcents d'elle-même et d'une infime dose de hasard. Son petit, le sien, l'unique être qu'elle préférait confier à d'autres plutôt que de prendre le risque de décevoir.

« Tu as le temps. »

La voix douce-amère fit émerger Kitty de ses réflexions. La jeune fille leva le nez vers Marie, qui avait laissé échapper son murmure sans trahir la moindre émotion, fixant simplement la bosse sous le t-shirt déformé de son amie, l'air parfaitement détaché de ses propres paroles.

Kitty devait s'avouer un peu surprise qu'elle ait réussi à suivre à distance le fil de ses pensées. Rogue avait pourtant toujours eu cette facilité déconcertante à cerner instinctivement les autres, don qui la rendait capable de pressentir leur nature et même devancer leurs actes. Elle avait su prédire que Logan ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle avait prévu les réactions négatives contre ses pouvoirs, elle avait flairé que Bobby se tournerait vers Kitty avant que lui-même ne soit dominé par ses hormones.

Elle ne comprenait pas en un clin d'œil les cours de prépa avancés, elle ne saurait pas expliquer d'elle-même que E=mc2, mais Marie était capable de l'amour le plus universel qui soit envers toute âme aussi torturée soit-elle. Et ce malgré ses faux airs désabusés.

Marie comprenait, parce qu'elle savait écouter ce qui ne se disait pas avec des mots, parce qu'elle connaissait ce qui n'osait se confier à personne.

Marie comprenait tout, même qu'on veuille laisser à d'autres le soin d'adopter son enfant.

Il était des hésitations qui ne trouvaient jamais de fin, des choix qui ne menaient jamais à la paix, des décisions que le plus grand philosophe ne saurait moralement définir. Indéfini, et encore moins définitif. Bien loin d'un calcul ou d'un raisonnement, il s'agissait là de deux vies bien distinctes qui, en vivant ensemble ou séparément, pouvaient à jamais changer le cours de leur existence.

Sauf que le choix, ce n'est pas seulement s'engager dans un des chemins, c'est aussi sacrifier toutes les opportunités que vous offrent les autres voies. Opportunités parmi lesquelles pouvait receler le Bonheur.

Là résidait le plus grand suspens : quelle voie pouvait bien mener au Bonheur ? Fallait-il choisir le bonheur le plus immédiat, ou au contraire le sacrifier au profit d'un prochain plus grand ?

Rien n'était garanti dans la vie. La preuve, on finissait tous par mourir.

Mais pour rencontrer ce Bonheur, encore fallait-il oser atteindre le fond du tunnel et ne pas trop se ralentir de vaines questions ou pire, passer son temps à regarder en arrière, aveuglés de regrets, sans regarder devant soi les obstacles et les joies. Sans parler de ceux qui ne savent se satisfaire de ce cul-de-sac qu'est leur vie. Curiosité, peur, remords, appréhension, raison, fatigue... rien ne devait vous empêcher d'en voir le bout si vous le voulez vraiment, même si rien ne vous guidait.

Kitty n'avait pas les cartes en main, elle avait _la _carte en main.

Mais allez lire un plan quand vous n'avez ni lumière, ni repères, ni le Nord.

Bien sûr, qu'elle voulait son enfant. C'était son bébé. Elle l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur, de toute sa chair, jusqu'au plus profond de sa moelle. Mais il fallait bien qu'il vive en sécurité, ce bébé. Loin des préjugés et de la haine que lui épargneraient ses douze premières années. Toute vie est unique, tout enfant est irremplaçable, mais une enfance n'a pas à être différente. Même si c'était mal, Kitty ne pouvait rien y faire : son état de mutante, et de surcroît adolescente, faisait d'elle une mauvaise mère.

L'espoir s'accrochait à la branche du doute. L'amour, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Oh, bébé serait inondé d'affection, d'attention et d'indulgence, mais lui, n'aurait-il pas pitié d'eux ? Ne lui en voudrait-il pas de ne pas l'avoir laissé vivre son temps dans la paix des Humains ? Pire, lui en voudrait-il d'être condamné à être différent ?

_Lui en voudrait-il d'être né ?_

Mais s'il apprenait qu'il avait été abandonné parce qu'il était un bébé de mutants, cela ne lui donnerait-il pas une vision déformée de ses origines ? Verrait-il ses parents comme des lâches, des ingrats, des animaux, ou cela alourdirait-il le fardeau de sa différence ?

La famille que Kitty avait choisie était la plus compréhensive qui soit, la femme étant l'enfant d'un rescapé de camp de concentration, et l'homme afro-américain. Autant dire qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver moins propre à un élan de racisme. D'ailleurs, ils avaient été très curieux sur la nature de ses pouvoirs et l'avaient assaillie de questions avec un intérêt si respectueux que Kitty s'était presque sentie honorée d'être _spéciale_.

Quoiqu'elle en dise, Kitty voulait garder bébé. Vraiment.

Seulement, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de protéger bébé des humains, et Kitty ne pouvait pas être à la fois X-woman et maman. Et si d'autres pouvaient élever bébé, personne ne pouvait remplacer Shadowcat sur le terrain.

Garder bébé serait le protéger, mais faire démissionner Shadowcat ne le serait pas. Paradoxe que voilà.

Oh, et puis qu'avait-elle à faire du monde et des humains ? Parfois, elle avait bien envie de quitter ce maudit pays et cette maudite planète pour aller s'exiler dans un petit recoin de paix. Kurt l'y emmènerait et plus rien ne les retiendrait.

En fait, Kurt était vraiment l'homme parfait. En cette période où Kitty avait vraiment besoin de soutien affectif, il lui permettait de tenir le coup, là où tout autre homme l'aurait fait culpabiliser encore plus et l'aurait ainsi poussée au choix le moins raisonnable.

Kitty était si dépendante à ce soutien affectif qu'elle aurait gardé ce bébé s'il avait été de John, même si ce n'aurait été qu'égoïsme, et surtout une preuve de mépris envers le petit.

Alors que le fait que Kurt l'aime envers et contre tout, ça, c'était le plus beau remontant du monde, et même si ça lui donnait encore plus envie de garder leur bébé, cela avait au moins pour avantage de lui donner du courage à la pensée de leur séparation.

Kitty regarda Marie enfiler sa veste, songeant aux paroles de son amie : elle avait le temps. Oui, mais combien de temps ? Tout était relatif. Tout pouvait changer.

Lorsque Marie reprit la parole, son ton n'était plus doux et confident, mais déterminé et impatient, les dernières traces de tristesse évaporées de son visage.

« Bon, ça te dit de faire un shopping ? »

Kitty sourit, amusée par la gentillesse déguisée en caprice de son amie. Marie voulait lui remonter le moral, hein ? Oui, bon, elle voulait aussi se venger de Logan et lui vider son compte bancaire, mais après tout, pourquoi s'en priver, elles n'en feraient pas les frais...

Quoi, encore ? Wolverine le méritait.

On ne critiquait pas les goûts d'une femme, voilà tout.

Kitty attrapa son blouson et se laissa distraitement entraîner vers le garage. Elle comprenait les mots de Marie, à présent.

Bébé ne grandirait pas à ses côtés, mais pour l'instant, bébé était toujours sien.

* . * . *

_Call me irresponsible  
Yes, I'm unreliable  
But it's undeniably true  
That I'm irresponsibly mad for you_

* . * . *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ? »

Bobby regarda avec indifférence le papier que lui tendait une Storm fulminante.

« Un deux ? » proposa-t-il, parfaitement détaché.

« Répète moi ça encore un fois, s'il te plait. »

« Un deux ? »

Ororo Munroe darda un regard assassin sur le garçon, pendant que les élèves de la classe murmuraient entre eux. Seuls à ne pas parler, Marie et John, qui cachaient mal leur hilarité, et Kitty, trop surprise pour dire quoique ce soit.

« Tu as eu un deux sur vingt en biologie, Bobby, » l'informa le professeur comme s'il était idiot. « En d'autres termes, tu n'as obtenu que _deux _points à ton DS. »

« Oh, tout de suite les grands mots. J'ai eu dix pourcents de bonnes réponses. »

« Et quatre-vingt dix pourcents de fausses ! » s'emporta Storm, hors d'elle. « Est-ce qu'on peut au moins savoir pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis une erreur de la nature et que je mérite de mourir foudroyé par mon professeur de biologie ? »

Les yeux de Storm semblaient presque lancer des éclairs.

« Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, Bobby, mais tu y perdras beaucoup si tu continues. »

L'expression du blond devint soudain sombre et ses mots beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de me juger, comme ça ? Ce n'est qu'une note. »

« Ce genre de notes peuvent te fermer des portes. Ce genre de notes, c'est ton _avenir_. Sans études, on finit à la rue, Bobby ! »

Les rires et les murmures s'arrêtèrent net. Sans s'en rendre compte, plusieurs élèves retinrent leur souffle jusqu'à ce que leur camarade ne rétorque à son tour des paroles gorgées de défi.

« C'est quoi votre problème, au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à travailler sur un chantier pour gagner sa vie ? C'est du travail tout à fait digne. »

« Quand on est aussi _brillant _que toi, c'est une insulte ! »

Les yeux du blonds s'agrandirent une seconde, surpris de la tournure de la situation, puis il éclata d'un rire glacial.

« Vous savez ce qui est insultant aussi ? La prison. Mais ça, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, c'est impossible pour vous d'imaginer qu'on puisse tout avoir réussi dans sa vie et finir en taule parce que vous êtes _différent_. Et vous savez quoi ? Dans ces cas-là, la MIT ça aide pas. Alors vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Storm, j'suis loin de péter une durite pour un deux en bio. »

« Bobby, nous ne parlons pas d'un deux, nous parlons de ton avenir. »

La chaise de Bobby se fracassa contre le sol quand il se leva pour mieux affronter son professeur de son regard polaire. L'altercation avait la violence et la franchise d'une catastrophe naturelle.

« On en parlera quand j'en aurai un, d'accord ? Comme l'indique mes résultats trimestriels, pour l'instant, je crois pas pouvoir me le permettre. »

« Mais tu peux tout te permettre ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu peux être ce que tu veux, qui tu veux, quand tu veux. »

« Peut-être que je suis déjà qui je veux ? » nargua le blond.

« Peut-être que tu es un imbécile de génie qui préfère passer pour un idiot plutôt que s'investir dans l'intérêt général. Je vais te dire une chose, Bobby : quand on a ton intelligence, réussir sa vie, ce n'est pas un droit, c'est un devoir. Médite là-dessus, parce que tu ne blufferas pas tes amis pour toujours. »

Bobby cilla enfin et remarqua qu'il avait gelé la table sur laquelle il s'appuyait jusqu'ici. Il jeta un regard à son _meilleur ami_, qui avait fronçé les sourcils aux paroles ravageuses de Storm. C'en était suffisamment pour lui.

* . * . *

_Do my foolish alibis bore you?  
Well, I'm not too clever,  
I just adore you_

* . * . *

D'un coup d'œil entendu, Marie et John se levèrent pour courir après leur ami, ne laissant pas même à Storm le temps de soupirer. Bobby avait filé si vite qu'il leur aurait été difficile de le retrouver si ses pas n'avaient tracé un chemin de gel jusqu'à lui.

« Popsicle ! »

L'appel de John fut suivi d'un cri autrement plus perçant, celui de Marie tombant à la renverse du haut de ses talons vertigineux dans les bras du blond qui s'était à peine retourné. Cela va sans dire qu'elle l'emporta dans sa chute et que John ne manqua pas de rire du spectacle de leurs corps enchevêtrés sur le sol glacé du salon.

« Aie ! » gémit Marie en massant sa cheville endolorie.

« Tu m'ôtes le mot de la bouche, » répliqua Bobby frottant quant à lui son coude.

« Le spectacle en valait le coût, » plaisanta le brun avant de s'affaler placidement sur le canapé, deux misérables mètres plus loin. Pas même une seconde plus tard, ses compères vinrent le rejoindre devant un épisode de Futurama.

Le silence de chacun sut apaiser le tourbillon d'émotions qui, quelques minutes auparavant, s'était abattu sur Bobby avec la puissance dévastatrice d'un ouragan. La main de Marie glissa un instant parmi les boucles blondes de son ami, mais la jeune femme attendit que l'Iceman installe son bras le long de la nuque de son collocataire pour poser sa tête sur son épaule dessinée. Une multitude de minutes défilèrent à la pendule, jusqu'à ce que Bobby laisse échapper une pensée soudaine.

« C'était vrai, » marmonna-t-il, un dernier soupçon de mauvaise volonté dans la voix. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à gauche sur la brunette au sourire mystérieux, puis à droite sur l'objet de son affection, occupé à conserver cette façade d'indifférence alors qu'il était clairement absorbé par la portée de ces quelques mots. Bobby reprit.

« Ce qu'elle a dit - _Storm_, » insista-t-il, « c'était vrai. »

Marie tendit le bras jusqu'au magazine de mode qu'elle convoitait sur la table basse pendant que John haussait un sourcil avec tout le dédain dont il était capable.

« On sait, » répondirent-ils d'une même voix, avant que la jeune femme n'enchaîne, « mais visiblement, on t'aime quand même. »

Tous deux s'attendaient à bien des choses - notamment à ce que Bobby éclate de rire ou qu'il se moque copieusement d'eux. Mais il n'en fit rien, au contraire, une seconde plus tard, il avait réuni ses deux meilleurs amis dans l'espace de ses bras, et c'est la tête blottie contre son coeur que tous deux entendirent le son de sa reconnaissance battant à la chamade.

* . * . *


	7. Part VII

**Magma & Collisions**

* . * . *

La théorie du Chaos, vous connaissez ?

Bien sûr. Quel choc, un battement d'aile de papillon capable de provoquer un anticyclone aux antipodes, c'est difficilement oubliable, ce genre de possibilité métaphysiques grandiloquentes.

Cela dit, aussi ridiculement démesuré que ce soit, vous n'irez pas dire que c'est du blabla de savants fous. Vous n'avez sûrement jamais vu un microbe et ça ne vous empêche pas de savoir que sa capacité d'emmerdement maximal est inversement proportionnel à son volume. Tout comme vous ne doutez pas que retirer un gène au hasard de votre ADN risque de vous éloigner quelque peu de la race humaine. Et un chromosome, n'en parlons pas. Si vous aviez donné votre cellule oeuf à la science, vous auriez pu aussi bien en ressortir sous forme d'australopithèque que de _betterave_.

Bref.

Les mutants eux, étaient déjà pour la plupart un grand bordel génétique.

Pour la comparaison, pour eux, l'ADN, c'était un peu comme si leurs chromosomes passaient dans un de ces beaux lave-linge Miele. Ils ressortaient toujours dans un éparpillement des plus improbables, et il manquait forcément une chaussette à la paire.

Tout ça pour dire qu'en gros, même s'ils le voulaient très fort, ils ne pouvaient _pas _empirer la chose. Non, en fait, la seule catégorie où ils pouvaient encore exercer cette très aléatoire théorie du Chaos, c'était leurs propres vies. Pas d'inquiétude, vous comprendrez incessamment sous peu.

* . * . *

Ainsi, tout commença un banal après-midi de cours, où St. John Allerdyce trouvait que sa coéquipière de TP, à savoir Amara Crestmere, parlait bien trop à son goût. Aussi John obéit-il à l'ordre que lui soufflait l'énorme rouleau gris sur leur paillasse et se saisit du scotch, tira un grand coup dessus, le déchira d'un coup de dents, attira sa partenaire à lui et lui scella de force les lèvres.

Bien sûr, les trois heures de retenue qui en découlèrent furent tout de suite moins réjouissantes, mais après tout, on ne pouvait pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

Au bout de trois minutes, John avait déjà enfilé ses écouteurs et fait un avion en papier de son devoir. D'innombrables bureaux plus loin, Amara lui tournait le dos et somnolait à moitié sur sa propre feuille.

Soixante-quinze minutes plus tard, John jeta un coup d'oeil à son montre. Il darda un regard venimeux sur la nuque de celle qui, d'après lui, était la cause de tous ses malheurs, puis détourna des yeux, peu désireux de s'attarder sur la silhouette d'une fille qui avait été pelotée dans _sa _chambre par son enfoiré de meilleur ami.

La porte claqua et Ororo Munroe apparut dans la pièce, mais se stoppa net en se voyant accueillie d'un avion en papier. La jeune femme suivit l'OV(N)I des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à deux centimètres de son visage. Ses pupilles se firent blanches et alors l'avion retourna docilement voleter jusqu'à son propriétaire.

« Oh, c'est merveilleux, John : tu tiens donc tellement à travailler _avec _Amara et non pas seulement à côté d'elle ? Car il est bien entendu que tu ne me rendras _pas _ce devoir froissé, ça tombe sous le sens. »

Storm alla ouvrir grand la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce, puis reprit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, John ? »

« Mm ? » marmonna ce dernier, retirant ses écouteurs, soudain toute ouïe.

« Va t'asseoir à côté d'Amara. »

John accompagna son regard dédaigneux d'un ricanement moqueur. L'expression du professeur s'étira en un sourire mystérieux, si bien qu'Amara se demanda une seconde si elle plaisantait. Mais le sourire de Storm n'était pas charitable, il était cruel. D'ailleurs, le rire du brun se tordit vite en grimace quand la mutante fit grincer une chaise jusqu'au bureau d'Amara.

« Viens donc t'asseoir, John. »

« Non, » répondit le garçon, croisant effrontément ses jambes sur sa table.

« Tu _vas _venir t'asseoir à côté d'Amara. »

« Mort de rire. »

« Allez, dépêche-toi, » s'impatienta alors l'enseignante.

« Oooouh ! T'inquiète pas, y'a pas l'feu, Stormy ! »

« _Pyro_, si tu n'obéis pas dans la seconde qui suit, tu es bon pour passer le trimestre à l'infirmerie. »

« C'est encore du chantage, ça ! »

« Oui, j'ai eu un bon professeur. Mais si tu ne veux pas faire ces heures de retenue avec Amara, tu peux très bien les passer dans le bureau de Scott. Je _meurs _d'envie d'assister au sermon qu'il te réserve. »

John perdit aussitôt son sourire. Il défia du regard son professeur, mais devinant dans les yeux de Storm qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, il se leva, renversa sa table et sa chaise de coups de pieds rageurs et prit place - et pourtant Dieu que l'idée le répugnait - à côté de Magma.

« Voilà qui est mieux, » sourit Ororo Munroe. « Bon, j'y vais, j'ai mieux à faire qu'attendre que vous ayez fini un malheureux devoir. Mais que ce soit clair, John. Si vous n'êtes pas à la même table à mon retour, et je suis susceptible de débarquer à tout moment, ou si vous vous êtes entretués d'ici là, je te jure que tes week-ends vont te paraître _longs_. »

La porte claqua de nouveau, laissant John et Amara au silence seulement ponctué du discret mais tenace rythme de la pendule. La blonde regarda son voisin remettre ses écouteurs et fixer la fenêtre, puis soupira et reprit son travail. Super.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle séchait. Encore. C'était la quatrième question à laquelle elle ne pouvait répondre, ça devenait vraiment désagréable. Comment voulaient-ils qu'elle connaisse la capitale judiciaire de l'Afrique du Sud, aussi ? Autant savait-elle beaucoup de choses sur le Brésil, en portugais et en sciences, autant le reste du monde était pour elle une vaste source d'interrogations.

Attendez. C'était passé aux infos y'a pas longtemps. C'était pas ... ?

« Cape Town ? » railla soudain John en lui ôtant le stylo des mains. « N'y pense même pas. »

Amara émit un claquement de langue agacé et reprit son stylo.

« Je me débrouille très bien sans toi, tu peux retourner à ta foutue fenêtre, au lieu de m'épier. Si tu ne veux pas être utile, Allerdyce, ais au moins la politesse de ne pas déranger. »

John haussa les sourcils, sceptique, et attendit patiemment qu'elle écrive sa réponse, son plus insupportable petit sourire aux lèvres. Amara en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. La situation devenait vraiment désagréable, et la seule chose qui pourrait la consoler serait d'enfoncer son maudit stylo dans le torse de cet abruti d'Allerdyce.

« Alors ? » la sollicita-t-il, un brin ironique. « C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

« Tais-toi, » grogna-t-elle.

« Tu veux un indice ? »

« Je veux que tu la boucles, Allerdyce. »

« Okay. Ça commence par « Bloem » et ça finit par « fontein ». Tu veux un autre indice ? »

« Oh, tu te crois intelligent, peut-être ? »

John lui adressa un sourire très inspiré qui lui fit regretter son sarcasme. Connard. Elle avait l'impression qu'il comptait l'élire Miss Blonde 2005, avec son regard perçant et impénétrable. Elle en était à s'en vouloir de s'être maquillée, d'avoir du blush sur les joues, du gloss sur les lèvres et des paillettes sur les paupières. Comme si ça lui était adressé.

Mais « _LOL_, » quoi.

« A propos de rien, Crestmere. La capitale de l'Australie, c'est Canberra, pas Sydney. Winston Churchill est décédé en janvier soixante-cinq et Charles De Gaulle en novembre soixante-dix. La capitale de l'Irlande du Nord est Belfast, pas Dublin, et son premier ministre est Peter Robinson. L'auteur des Trois Mousquetaires n'est pas Victor Hugo mais Alexandre Dumas. »

Amara grogna, ratura, corrigea, et reprit son devoir là où elle l'avait laissé, se forçant de son mieux à ignorer son odieux partenaire.

« Oh, mais _de rien_, Crestmere, » ironisa le garçon, « c'était un vrai plaisir. »

La blonde releva la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

« Quoi, tu voudrais peut-être que je te jure une reconnaissance éternelle ? »

« Un simple _merci _aurait suffi. »

« Oh, et en quel honneur devrais-je te remercier alors que tu passes ton temps à être un vrai connard avec moi ? »

« Je viens de t'aider. »

« Tu veux des applaudissements pour quelques malheureuses questions auxquelles tu m'as fourni des réponses parfaitement gratuitement ? »

« Pas des applaudissements, un simple égard de politesse. »

« Bordel de Dieu, Pyro ! » s'emporta alors Amara, menaçant de le frapper avec le devoir. « Tu es vraiment chiant, tu sais ça ? Oui, tu m'as corrigée, mais m'as-_tu_ remerciée pour la cinquantaine d'autres questions auxquelles _j'ai_ répondu toute seule parce que Monsieur est au-dessus de tout ça, hein ? Non, je ne crois pas ! »

« L'école milésienne s'écrit avec un seul _l_, » répondit simplement John, sans écouter les propos de sa voisine. « Non, ne me remercies pas, j'ai compris la leçon. »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je te rappelle ! »

« Eh bien, Crestmere, considère un peu l'élan de galanterie que tu t'étais refusée : au delà de ta bêtise profonde, c'est ton honneur et ta moyenne trimestrielle que je viens d'épargner. »

« Oh, mais _merci_, Allerdyce, es-tu heureux à présent ? Voudrais-tu une tasse de thé ? »

« Non, mais une trempe, ça s'écrit sans _a _et avec un seul _p_. »

Amara regarda son papier et vérifia avec horreur sa faute d'étourderie. Oh, ça lui allait bien, mais tout ça, c'était de sa faute ! Sans lui, son devoir aurait été parfait. Il avait le don de la déconcentrer.

« Bien sûr, je le savais, » marmonna-t-elle en raturant tout de même.

C'est à ce moment que tout bascula.

John appuya ses coudes sur la table et attrapa le visage d'Amara pour la forcer à lui faire face. Automatiquement, cette dernière devint écarlate.

« Quelle mauvaise langue, » se moqua-t-il. « C'est moche de mentir. »

« Je ne mens pas ! Et ta langue à toi est bien trop pendue ! »

« Oh, mais c'est à cause de _tes _babillages qu'on est collés ! »

« Sans _ta _langue de vipère, on aurait pas eu à faire ce devoir ensemble ! »

« Moi, une vipère ? Je suis un saint à côté de toi ! »

« Tout ce qui sort de ta bouche est désagréable ! »

« Tu veux parier ? »

John se pencha, et sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrive, Amara se perdit dans un baiser dont le sens lui échappait totalement. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que le Diable lui volait ses lèvres et qu'il faisait soudain indéniablement plus chaud que pendant la canicule de l'été dernier.

Les secondes passèrent et la tentation du Diable l'avait décidément happée toute entière. Les pieds des chaises hurlèrent contre le carrelage brûlant, dégagées d'un coup de pied de John, pendant qu'Amara lui arrachait sa chemise et s'agrippait fermement à son corps.

Étrangement, tout changea.

Les baisers de John se firent plus tendres et Amara prit soudain un soin particulier à ne pas blesser l'épaule du brun. Les petits rires inexpliqués se mêlèrent aux gémissements et aux soupirs. Les doigts de John étaient incandescents, mais la peau d'Amara ne l'était pas moins.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Amara voulut fondre entre les doigts d'un garçon.

Sauf qu'en fait, ce ne fut pas ça qui la sauva, mais une vague de froid polaire.

* . * . *

Jubilée n'avait jamais apprécié l'idée de laisser sa meilleure amie trois heures dans la même salle que Pyro. Lorsque Storm vint leur remettre, à elle et Bobby, la tâche de leur annoncer que leur sentence était close, elle s'était sentie soulagée et appréhensive à la fois.

Inexplicablement, une infime part d'elle-même lui soufflait que les deux tempéraments les plus sulfureux de l'école avaient trouvé plus constructif que s'entretuer.

Et pourtant, Jubilée avait été surprise, en les trouvant passionnément collés contre une table, entourés d'un chaos de chaises.

Non, en fait, Jubilée avait été blessée, quand elle tomba sur St John Allerdycedéboutonnant le chemisier d'Amara Crestmere qui l'embrassait comme s'il était la plus délicieuse chose au monde.

Son coeur fit « crac » et elle s'en alla au loin, fuyant l'image avant qu'elle ne s'imprime dans son esprit. Rage, douleur, incompréhension, tout se bouscula dans la tête de Jubilée au point de la faire se frapper le crâne pour y mettre de l'ordre et plisser les yeux pour retenir tout débordement d'émotion.

Malgré cela, personne ne prêta attention à la plainte de détresse qui traversa le couloir des dortoirs.

Parce que Bobby Drake était le Suprem Being et qu'il était dans une colère noire.

* . * . *

A peine Bobby quittait-il la pièce que les mains de John la quittèrent.

« Icebob' ! » s'écria-t-il aussitôt. « Hé, attends ! »

Et John courut après son meilleur ami, délaissant là une Amara étourdie.

Mais que voulez-vous ?

La seule chose à laquelle John pouvait penser, c'était Bobby. Pour toujours et depuis des temps immémoriaux, le blond était l'obsession de ses yeux, l'addiction de ses mains, le bourreau des coeurs, le colocataire, le meilleur ami, le Bobby Drake de John Allerdyce.

« Icebob' ! » répéta John désespérément. « Oh, mec, arrête-toi ! _Bobby ! _»

Mais le blond ne voulait pas l'entendre, occupé à tout renverser sur son passage sans ralentir pour autant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'autre choix que de s'arrêter, son _meilleur ami _essoufflé devant lui l'immobilisant de son regard de braise.

C'est ainsi, hypnotisé par les iris grenats de John, que les mots s'échappèrent d'eux-mêmes de la bouche de Bobby.

« Ne la touche pas, » le somma-t-il sans détour.

Bobby n'arriva pas à s'arrêter là, malgré l'expression perdue de John dont la bouche s'entrouvrit d'incompréhension.

« Ne l'approche pas. »

Le cri du coeur de Bobby n'était qu'un simple souffle à peine audible, et pourtant John entendait chaque mot comme si on les lui avait hurlés.

Oh, bien sûr, la colère de Bobby était glaciale de franchise.

« Je ne veux plus que tu la _regardes_, » murmura durement Bobby.

Quelque chose d'innommable, d'immense et de précieux, tomba soudain en miette.

John eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui tirer une balle en plein coeur. Il aurait juré en avoir entendu le monstrueux craquement dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait encore en sentir l'intense et foudroyante douleur. La fissure, invisible et indélébile.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa alors qu'il refoulait de son mieux sa subite envie de pleurer.

« Je suis sérieux, John, » insista Bobby.

Les deux garçons, comme poussés par un élan de masochisme commun, s'étaient inexplicablement rapprochés, s'adressant des regards plus hostiles que jamais. Meurtri jusqu'à la moelle, John franchit le dernier pas qui le séparait de son meilleur ami pour répliquer, de sa manière si fascinante et magnétique.

« Sinon quoi ? » le défia-t-il.

John souriait, mais c'était d'un cynisme des plus provocants. Il n'était pas amusé le moins du monde. Il était blessé, il subissait, une part de lui agonisait, et surtout, il était désespéré au point de prendre un plaisir malsain à prononcer ses paroles. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'il en redoute la réponse.

Réponse qui avait du mal à franchir les lèvres de Bobby, aveuglé par la colère et troublé par l'étrange proximité du brun. Il se contenta de fixer le visage de son _meilleur ami_, son regard alternant entre ses yeux plissés et sa bouche tordue dans un sourire amer.

Cette expression renfermée et défiante, il la connaissait déjà, et elle suscitait toujours en lui le même pincement de coeur. Cette expression, c'était celle de _Pyro_.

Oh, que Bobby détestait l'idée qu'Amara ait réussi à _allumer _son _meilleur ami_...

La vengeance était sans aucun doute un plat qui se dégustait froid chez les Icebergs. En tout cas, l'hostilité du blond était froide et tranchante, et ses propres paroles, débordantes d'une rancoeur qu'il lui était impossible de contrôler, le laissaient de glace.

« Si tu la touches encore une fois, Allerdyce, je te tue. »

Un ange passa, leur imposant un silence lourd de menaces.

Aucun doute que Bobby était sérieux comme la mort. Il tuerait John s'il posait encore ses mains sur Amara. Le brun avait parfaitement compris le message.

Ce que John se garda bien de dire, c'était que Bobby l'avait déjà tué avec cette phrase.

Bobby faisait passer une simple histoire de fille avant leur amitié.

Avant eux.

Bobby faisait passer Magma avant lui, John.

Et ça faisait un mal de chien.

Tellement mal que John ne ressentit même pas un semblant de douleur quand son poing rencontra avec violence le visage de son colocataire.

* . * . *

Le coeur de Bobby battait fort à ses oreilles. Hors de contrôle, plus un seul de ses gestes ne daignaient agir en association avec sa raison. Son esprit tordu de génie incompris, emporté par un élan de colère, embrumé par sa rancoeur, tourmenté par sa frustration, était actuellement en stand by.

Seul régnait son coeur, exclusivement et totalement.

Bobby n'arrivait pas à frapper son _meilleur ami_. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Alors, ce fut peut-être contre son gré qu'il encaissa coup sur coup, mais pas à contre_coeur_.

Quoiqu'il fasse, Bobby ne pouvait pas lever la main sur John, parce que sa passion dépassait sa colère, parce que John comptait plus qu'une crise de jalousie, parce que son amour était absolument _inconditionnel_. Ou alors peut-être parce qu'il était incapable de penser à autre chose que John, John, John, John...

Aussi furieux qu'il soit, Bobby était conscient que son colocataire ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. C'était un désir primitif et irrépressible qui l'avait poussé à vouloir atteindre son _meilleur ami _autant que la scène du bureau de Storm l'avait blessé. Oh, il le voulait fou de rage, pour sûr. Il voulait un John poussé à bout, le sang en ébullition, prêt à exploser et se consumer vif, car ce John-là ne détournait jamais son regard de lui, et surtout pas pour une autre fille. Même s'il pensait ses paroles, Bobby ne pouvait pas nier avoir voulu cette animosité de la part de John.

Et malgré cela, c'était juste plus fort que lui.

Bobby savait par expérience que voir son _meilleur ami _blessé faisait bien plus mal que ses coups de poing. Aussi ne voulait-il plus jamais voir John blessé de quelque manière que ce soit. Et s'il continuait, le brun allait finir par se blesser lui-même, à force de le frapper.

C'est donc bien sûr avec les plus nobles intentions du monde que Bobby, à bout de patience, poussa son assaillant contre le mur et effaça les dernières traces de maudit gloss pailleté des lèvres de son _meilleur ami_.

* . * . *

Mais c'est également avec les plus légitimes raisons du monde que John répondit de ses flammes dévastatrices, et enchaîna d'un impitoyable coup de poing dans l'estomac du blond.

« C'est la guerre, Drake, » annonça-t-il durement. « Va donc retrouver ta pute. »

* . * . *

**Review ? :)**


	8. Part VIII

**Treats & Threats**

*** . * . ***

Marie D'Ancanto sut, à l'instant même où elle entra dans le salon, que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle n'avait pourtant pas encore vu les hématomes de Bobby, ni les iris pourpres de John, ni même le casque hurlant du Apocalyptica dans les oreilles du blond.

Seulement, elle avait vu des épis dorés qu'elle reconnaissait comme la tignasse de Bobby Drake dépasser du canapé, Kitty Pride accoudée à sa droite, et puis, quelques mètres plus loin, Amara Crestmere collée contre le mur, le poing de St John Allerdyce appuyé près de son visage instaurant entre eux une proximité parfaitement dispensable.

Sidérée, Rogue se stoppa net. Elle fit demi-tour, se dirigea vers l'escalier, puis revint sur ses pas et refranchit le seuil du salon pour observer Magma rire, attraper le col du brun et unir ses lèvres aux siennes.

Elle fit un pas en avant et attarda cette fois son regard sur Kitty dont le profil était explicite au possible. La manière méprisante et ennuyée dont elle regardait les deux personnes criait sa contrariété. Quant à Bobby, il semblait ne pas vouloir savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui, scrutant fixement la télé et s'assourdissant avec sa musique.

Aah, quel dialogue de sourds-muets entre ces deux-là...

*** . * . ***

Aucun doute que le Bobby Drake était un acteur accompli. Son jeu irréprochable, sa gueule d'ange, sa vive intelligence, et ses manières charmeuses en faisaient le meurtrier parfait. Heureusement pour ses potentielles victimes, le Bobby Drake était également dominé par une éthique, une droiture naturelle et les quelques restes d'une religion qui lui déconseillaient très fortement d'atteindre à la liberté d'autrui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Amara Crestmere était paisiblement occupée à déambuler dans le couloir des salles de classes de l'Institut lorsqu'un coup brutal contre son casier la gela sur place, et le temps d'un sursaut, le sourire lumineux du Bobby Drake s'était soudain dressé devant elle. Sourire impénétrable, tentateur, et même très réaliste, qu'elle jugea tout de même de parfaitement factice.

Les sourires du Golden Boy de l'école étaient pourtant réputés infaillibles. Par quel miracle Amara échappait-elle à présent à cette inexplicable et inéluctable loi de l'attraction qu'avait le pouvoir d'exercer les sourires impitoyables du Bobby Drake ? Avaient-ils perdu un peu de leur effet hypnotique sur elle ?

Et surtout, quels indices avaient bien pu avertir l'instinct de la blonde ?

Certes, Amara connaissait peu le Bobby Drake, et même avec ce peu, on pouvait dire qu'elle le connaissait mal. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui remarquer des cernes tirées qui, sans atténuer pour autant la mystérieuse harmonie de ses traits, rendaient son regard dénué de joie, quand ils étaient d'habitude pétillants de malice et de secrets bien gardés.

Peut-être était-ce la manière nonchalante dont il appuyait son poing contre le casier déjà endommagé, ou même le muscle tendu de sa mâchoire. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce la menace du prédateur qui pesait dans son regard glacial.

« Hey, Crestmere, » la salua-t-il, son regard sombre et érotique la dévorant toute entière dans la plus criante invitation.

Amara reconnaissait là le Bobby Drake qui l'avait attirée jusqu'à sa chambre. Douteuse libido, trahie par un côté un peu trop entreprenant et expert, mais parfaitement compensée par sa manière presque _franche _dans son silence de faire passer son message charnel.

Quelques jours à peine auparavant, elle serait tombée dans le piège et se serait jetée sans plus de retenue dans ses bras.

Seulement, depuis, Amara savait que le Bobby Drake était amoureux de St John Allerdyce.

Alors, le Bobby Drake pouvait bien avoir un regard de tombeur, des lèvres irrésistibles, un corps indécent et envie d'elle, Amara Crestmere préférait désormais épargner les débris de son orgueil déjà malmené. L'Iceman pouvait tenter de la séduire, mais elle avait pris la décision irrévocable de ne lui céder sous _aucun _prétexte.

Ce qui, bien sûr, ne l'empêcha pas de rosir et de s'humecter les lèvres dès que leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Hey, Bobby, » murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Oh, ce salaud avait l'air d'un ange, ses yeux d'un bleu franc et sans fond, le visage mi-coupable, mi-innocent. Il la regarda de haut en bas le temps d'une seconde, puis reprit la parole.

« Je me demandais... T'aurais une minute ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son torse.

Bobby jeta un regard aux alentours, imperturbable, sans sembler se soucier du contact maladroit de la blonde sur son corps. Quand Amara regarda à son tour autour d'eux, elle retira aussitôt sa main, remarquant enfin les coups d'oeil insistants des autres élèves.

« Allons ailleurs, » lui proposa-t-elle.

Bobby acquiesça en silence, et ils sortirent sous les regards indiscrets des connaissances de passage - sauf qu'en l'occurrence, cette curiosité venait tout autant d'Amara.

D'ailleurs, ce n'est que lorsque le blond la poussa contre un arbre, faisant disparaître le masque d'amabilité de son visage, que le suspense prit fin pour la jeune femme.

« Reste loin de lui ! » grogna Bobby, lui imposant clairement un ultimatum.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » nia Amara avec une mauvaise foi révoltante.

« John ! » s'emporta le garçon. « Ne l'approche plus jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Magma ouvrit de grands yeux devant cet élan de spontanéité, puis éclata d'un rire si franc que Bobby la lâcha et s'éloigna d'elle, comme dissuadé d'aller plus loin dans sa tentative d'intimidation.

« Tu es tellement prévisible, Bobby, » se moqua la blonde, se recoiffant d'un revers de main. « Ton monde ne tourne qu'autour de Pyro, rien que ton précieux St John Allerdyce, au point que tu préfères sortir avec une fille que tu n'aimes pas plutôt que de lui laisser la possibilité de s'intéresser à elle. C'en est presque un jeu, pour toi. T'es _minable_. »

« Oh, mais puisque c'est si minable, » répondit sarcastiquement Bobby, « pourquoi tu rentres dans le jeu, Crestmere ? Tu t'ennuies ? Tu veux te venger ? Tu penses peut-être que ça m'amuse, tout ça ? Crois-moi, moi aussi j'aurais préféré être amoureux de toi ! »

« Pour ta gouverne, Drake, oui, je me venge, oui, ça m'amuse bien, et non, ça ne s'adresse pas à toi en particulier. »

Le poing de Bobby fit un bruit sourd à côté de l'oreille de la blonde, entrant violemment en collision avec le tronc d'arbre contre lequel elle s'appuyait.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, Crestmere ! Pourquoi _John_, bordel ? »

« Oh, mais pour la même raison que toi, Drake ! Parce que c'est un beau gosse et un sacré bon coup ! »

Un blanc suivit le hurlement d'Amara. Bobby devint livide et toute sa fureur sembla s'éteindre sous le coup d'un autre sentiment bien plus déchirant. Magma fut même prise de remords, regrettant ses derniers mots qui avaient plus affecté les sentiments de son vis-à-vis qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » avoua-t-elle simplement. « On n'a rien fait, alors arrête de faire cette tête, Drake, j'ai presque pitié de toi. »

Le Bobby Drake, le Golden Boy, le Suprem Being, tout ça s'effaça soudain sous les yeux d'Amara Crestmere, pour ne laisser qu'un jeune homme partagé entre sa colère et sa peur. Un enfant stupide qui s'acharnait contre un arbre dont le principal tort avait été d'être sur son chemin. Un enfant prodige qui se rendit vite compte de la puérilité de ses actes, et s'interrompit pour mieux soupirer.

« Alors pourquoi ? » reprit Bobby, avec des accents désespérés.

Amara marqua une pause, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de répondre au sex-appeal du Bad Boy de l'Institut ? La question se posait-elle vraiment ?

« Pour me venger de Kitty Pride, » supposa-t-elle, haussant vaguement les épaules.

« Kitty ? » répéta Bobby sans comprendre. « Kitty est amoureuse de Kurt. »

« Tu serais surpris, Drake. Mais si tu ouvrais un peu les yeux, tu verrais un peu plus clair sur tes amis. Par exemple, tu verrais que ton _meilleur ami _couve Kitty et qu'elle est en retour très possessive avec lui. »

Amara ressentit un intense sentiment de satisfaction en regardant le Bobby Drake, l'infâme bourreau des coeurs, complètement perdu, projeté dans une galaxie lointaine et inconnue, ne parlant visiblement pas la langue locale.

Encouragée par l'absence de réponse du blond, la jeune femme continua de bon train à cracher tout son mépris.

« Et puis, tu réaliserais peut-être que tu as brisé mon coeur et celui de Rogue en te comportant comme un playboy. Tout comme tu verrais enfin que Warren, Doug et Spike ont le béguin pour ta meilleure amie. Mais surtout, tu saisirais une fois pour toutes à quel point ton amour _maladif _pour Pyro détruit votre amitié. »

Le visage de Bobby se durcit à sa dernière phrase. Amara eut à peine finit sa tirade qu'il était déjà prêt à retourner ses blâmes à l'envoyeuse.

« Qui es-tu pour critiquer ? » répliqua Bobby. « Je suis amoureux de John depuis mes douze ans, comment peux-tu dire que je ne sais pas gérer notre amitié ? »

Bobby s'approchait dangereusement au fil de ses paroles, et ses mots parurent soudain bien crus à Amara, qui se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Pas tant sous l'effet de la colère du garçon, mais plutôt de son brusque sursaut de sensualité, comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait le contrôle.

« Mais dis-moi, Crestmere, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça me faisait quand il s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à une nouvelle ? »

Bobby n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, son charme ravageur plus intense que jamais, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire cynique qui paralysa les jambes et la voix d'Amara comme un serpent et sa proie.

« Tu t'imagines peut-être qu'il était le seul à prendre, dans l'histoire ? »

Ses bras se posèrent de chaque côté du visage de la blonde, l'empêchant de fuir quand visiblement elle en mourait d'envie.

« Tu ne sais rien, alors je t'interdis de me juger ! »

Amara, intimidée au possible, voulut détourner le regard. Mais il lui était impossible de détacher ses yeux de ceux, lapis-lazuli et plus encore, de son opposant. Bobby ne s'en rendait même pas compte, tout entier à sa rage.

Il se pencha encore vers la jeune femme pour lui murmurer ses dernières paroles dévastatrices.

« Je me moque qu'il soit un terroriste ou un membre de la Confrérie, je me fous de ce qu'il pense de moi, je veux bien tuer ou mourir, mais je le veux _avec _moi. J'ai besoin de lui, et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui vas me le prendre ! »

Si elle avait été capable de prononcer le moindre mot, sûrement qu'Amara lui aurait dit que de toutes manières, elle en était incapable, quand elle était amoureuse de _lui_. Dieu l'en gardait, elle n'avait plus de voix, ce qui épargnait le peu d'honneur qui lui restait. Non, au lieu de ça, des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux déjà emplis de terreur.

Mais même de ça, Bobby n'en avait cure.

« Alors, je te le répète une dernière fois, Crestmere : _Pas touche_. »

*** . * . ***


	9. Part IX

_**Le feu de l'absinthe**_

Les irradiations de chaleur étaient telles que Bobby était encore dans le couloir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que John était déjà dans leur chambre. Le blond s'arrêta devant la porte, surpris. C'était une odeur d'alcool, ça ?

Prudemment, Bobby poussa la porte et entra.

John était là, bien sûr. Il ne l'attendait pas, mais il ne semblait pas dérangé de sa présence, une bouteille de cognac à moitié vidée à la main, un pétard à la bouche, les yeux d'un éclat rouge vif ensorcelant.

Bobby fronça les sourcils tandis que John lui adressait un petit sourire ironique.

« Hey, l'ami, » fit mine de le saluer le brun, expansif de son sarcasme.

« Bordel, John, ça va pas dans ta tête ? »

« Je vais très bien, Popsicle, merci de demander. »

John pouvait lire dans les yeux du blond qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Et alors ? L'Icebob' manquait sérieusement d'humour, voilà tout. John, lui, n'était pas d'humeur à retenir ses mots. Le glaçon l'avait cherché, alors il l'aurait, tout entier prêt à déconner.

Le regard de Bobby passa du visage de son meilleur ami à sa bouteille.

« T'as piqué ça à Gambit, hein... »

« Ça te pose un problème ? »

Avec un claquement de langue agacé, Bobby se saisit du joint que John faisait mine de lui tendre et le balança par la fenêtre.

« T'es complètement défoncé, mec. Évidemment que ça me pose un problème ! »

« Et encore, si tu savais... »

Le ricanement brûlant du brun troubla au plus haut point son colocataire. John avait l'allure sympathique, mais tout en lui respirait l'hostilité et le mépris.

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres sans détourner son regard de son meilleur ami.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » reprit alors John, amusé et venimeux.

Bobby tiqua, déstabilisé. Pyro jouait avec le feu avec une aisance qu'il ne possédait pas. La tournure de la discussion lui échappait totalement et le danger se faisait palpable.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Le brun s'interrompit dans sa gorgée de cognac pour affronter, mortellement sérieux, le regard de Bobby. Sa haine égalait bien la méfiance de l'Iceman.

« De ta blonde, » cracha John. « Je t'accorde qu'elle sait faire des choses avec sa langue, mais elle a la désagréable habitude de mordiller ma lèvre. Aucun doute qu'elle tient ça de toi, mon cher. »

« Oh, et ça t'excite, hein ? »

« Tu n'imagines même pas, » susurra le brun sans une once de pitié.

Sardonique, il tira sur son col pour laisser apercevoir le voyant suçon qui ornait son cou.

Il y eut un déclic dans la tête de Bobby.

Amara et lui n'avaient apparemment pas la même conception du « rien. »

« Alors, Drake ? » ricana John. « J'ai touché ta pute, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? _Tue-moi_. »

Le blond plissa les yeux, touché en plein coeur.

Le sourire de John s'accentua. Bobby avait la haine. _Enfin_.

Satisfait, il reprit une gorgée en le regardant s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Les yeux de Pyro brillaient d'amusement, ceux de l'Iceman étaient assombris de colère. John était impatient de découvrir la violence de leur combat et s'en pourlécha les lèvres quand son colocataire ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres de lui.

« T'es vraiment chiant, » grogna Bobby, les yeux rivés sur la bouche du brun.

Une ombre passa dans ses grands yeux bleus. Seule l'odeur d'alcool lui rappelait que son _meilleur ami _était complètement inhibé. Ses yeux pourpres étaient toujours hypnotiques, son allure toujours fascinante, ses expressions toujours provocantes. Mais un John soûl était dangereux, et surtout, _animal_. Il était moqueur et ouvert, inconsciemment suggestif, et n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il avait réellement sur les autres.

Il y avait des choses auxquelles on ne s'habituait jamais. Bobby, avec des années d'expérience, n'aurait jamais trop de self-control face à son _meilleur ami_. Ainsi, quand ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'oeil taquin, le blond dût bien être déconnecté de la réalité pendant quelques secondes.

John tanguait légèrement sur ses pieds, sans se rendre compte que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient à chacune de leurs respirations. D'ailleurs, tel un démon, lorsque les paupières du blond se plissèrent, John brisa le silence sans se formaliser de sentir le frôlement de lèvres de Bobby contre les siennes à chacun de ses mots.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? _»

Sa bouche glissa de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa joue, la parcourant avec une lenteur impitoyable et une tendresse diabolique.

« _Tue-moi_, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « _Tue-moi, Drake, je n'attends que ça. _»

La douce chaleur dans laquelle baignait la pièce disparut brusquement au profit d'un froid polaire. Bobby poussa un soupir las et ferma les yeux pendant que son _meilleur ami_ continuait sa savoureuse torture.

« Non, » répondit-il, catégorique.

John recula d'un pas et ses paupières mi-closes laissèrent entrapercevoir deux iris ardents.

« Non ? »

« Non, John, » confirma le blond. « Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. »

« Je n'en vaux pas la peine, c'est ça ? »

« Tu ne le mérites même pas. »

« Je me fous de tes égards, Drake ! »

La voix du brun claqua, violente et haineuse.

« Tu as dit que tu me tuerais, alors fais-le. Finis ce que tu as commencé l'autre jour et tue-moi. »

« Non. »

« Mais fais-le, Drake, puisque je te l'ordonne. Tue-moi qu'on en finisse ! »

« John, arrête, je ne peux pas. »

« _Si, tu peux, Drake. _»

Le regard hostile de John parut insoutenable à Bobby qui détourna des yeux.

« Mais dis-moi, Drake, t'avais pourtant aucun mal à m'achever de tes mots, la dernière fois. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu n'es pas lucide. »

« Au contraire, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu finiras par me tuer tôt ou tard. Parce que tu m'as déjà préféré Amara. Tu l'as même déjà amenée dans notre chambre. Chacun de tes actes, tout en toi consent déjà à mon départ. Alors, levons les paris, Drake, combien de temps avant que tu me préfères mort que vivant ? »

« Tu craques complètement. »

« Tu crois ? Tu crois que tu ne m'aurais pas tué si je m'étais barré de ce foutu bahut ? Mais ouvre les yeux, Popsicle, tu l'as déjà fait ! »

Sa tirade foudroya le blond sur place. Dans le monde alternatif, n'avait-il pas été près de le tuer ? Si, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Non, il avait fait pire encore. Il l'avait abandonné sur place, en Enfer, entre les mains de cette foutue Guerre des Gènes. Comme s'il avait mieux à faire. Comme si c'était un bon choix. Comme si c'était un risque à prendre.

« Ah, c'est vraiment trop drôle. Tu m'as _tellement _complètement eu, mec. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que je comptais à tes yeux. Y'a même eu une malheureuse seconde où j'ai cru que tu t'intéressais à moi. _Save the Aussie, Save the world. _Tu parles. Que des conneries. »

Une colère froide battait aux oreilles de Bobby.

« _Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi ? _» répéta-t-il, hors de lui.

« La seule chose qui ait jamais été digne de ton intérêt, c'est de m'empêcher de me tirer de là. »

« T'empêcher de te faire descendre ! »

« M'empêcher de mourir en te laissant de foutus remords. Ça te ferait tellement chier, hein, d'avoir eu à me supporter tout ce temps et de n'avoir toujours pas la conscience tranquille ? C'est pourtant très simple. _Tue-moi_, et tout ça c'est fini. Plus de Pyro à surveiller, plus de coloc' à supporter. Ta blonde pourra même prendre la chambre si el... »

« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

Le poing de Bobby parti tout seul, rapide et puissant, droit dans l'épaule de John.

Un horrifiant bruit de déchirure résonna à leurs oreilles, et lorsque le brun se palpa la poitrine, sa chemise était imbibée d'une tâche rouge sang.

Bobby devint livide.

John gémit légèrement et repoussa son meilleur ami qui voulait examiner sa blessure de ses yeux. Sa chemise se teintait d'un rouge toujours plus éclatant. Son sang, aussi écarlate que ses yeux, plissés par la douleur mais plus caustiques que jamais.

« Ah ouais ? » se moqua le brun grimaçant. « Après ça, ne vas pas me dire que je suis ton _meilleur ami_, Drake. »

Il reprit en main la bouteille de cognac et en vida le fond, toutefois pas contre sa blessure comme on aurait pu s'y attendre.

Bobby le regarda faire sans esquisser un geste. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi son _meilleur ami _aspergeait son propre lit d'un cognac sans doute très cher.

La dernière goutte disparue, John envoya la bouteille rejoindre son contenu, et se dirigea vers la porte, avec un dernier bref regard acerbe à son colocataire, lui jetant ses derniers mots comme une bombe atomique.

« T'aurais dû me tuer, mec. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, tu n'imagines même pas. »

D'un claquement de doigts, un immense brasier incendia tout son lit.


	10. Part X

* . * . *

**Play With Fire**_  
Ou comment l'Effet Papillon poursuivit son envol_

* . * . *

D'un simple bout de scotch, un baiser naquit, du quiproquo qui en découla, deux coeurs se brisèrent, de la jalousie subséquente, une haine torturée, et enfin, de cette guerre des sentiments, une blessure qui valut à John un mois de surveillance rapprochée des médecins de l'Institut.

Comment vouliez-vous encore croire en Dieu après ça ?

Plus globalement, l'idée n'était pas qu'il fallait bannir tous les rouleaux de scotch de l'univers intersidéral - quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, ce serait peut-être plus prudent - mais plutôt qu'une bête méprise pouvait changer les vies d'innombrables personnes.

Revenons-en à Jubilation Lee.  
Jubilée ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa meilleure amie se mentait à elle-même. Et de ce fait, ses mensonges n'épargnaient personne, pas même sa plus intime confidente. Parce que Jubilée n'était pas dupe, Amara n'était pas insensible au charme de Pyro, c'était évident. La blonde pouvait peut-être prétendre être amoureuse du Golden Boy de l'école, elle faisait partie des premières à s'inquiéter quand _the Aussie _séchait les cours.  
Et cela blessa Jubilée bien plus que quand sa meilleure amie rôdait autour de l'Iceman.

Au fond, tout le monde était plus ou moins sur Bobby. C'était le Suprem Being, après tout. Et dans le cas d'Amara, il était à mi-chemin entre le prince charmant et le piédestal tant désiré. Le petit ami parfait qui la mettrait mieux en valeur que le dernier It Bag de Kate Moss.

Qu'Amara s'intéresse à St John Allerdyce, c'était autre chose. John, c'était un peu comme le parfum le plus cher d'une boutique de luxe. Il sentait bon, délicieusement bon, et pourtant, vous n'en boirez pas le flacon comme un grand cru. Il était charmant, envoûtant, subtile, mais goûtez-le et vous saurez ce qu'il contient vraiment. Et très sincèrement, il faudrait être sacrément tordu pour y prendre goût. St John n'était comestible que pour une infime portion de l'humanité.

Pour ne rien gâcher, il fallait pouvoir se l'offrir. A ce niveau, pas d'inquiétude pour Amara qui pourrait tout aussi bien faire secrètement partie des Pussycat Dolls que peu s'en étonneraient.

Mais son sentimentalisme envers le brun était bien trop significatif aux yeux de Jubilée, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment soudain, tous les défauts du garçon devinrent de précieuses qualités aux yeux de Magma.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette histoire n'aurait pas gênée Jubilée outre mesure si le brun n'avait pas fait preuve d'un même penchant envers sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, si leurs baisers et leurs pelotages n'avaient jamais eu lieu, la jeune femme ne s'en serait que mieux portée.

Mais ça, elle ne le comprit vraiment que des jours plus tard.

* . * . *

Le ventre rond de Kitty était comme une horloge biologique qui rappelait à tous à quel point le temps passait vite. Tous, y compris Marie et Logan.

Marie s'était mystérieusement rapprochée de Warren ces derniers temps. On pourrait croire que c'était parce que ses deux meilleurs amis se faisaient une guerre sans pitié, que Kitty passait son temps avec Kurt, et que Spike, Flash et Rémy passaient le leur en salle des dangers, mais en fait, pas du tout.

Il y a des rêveurs en ce bas monde, et puis il y a les réalistes. Certaines personnes s'imaginent peut-être que Marie se serait contentée d'un malheureux shopping sur le compte de Wolverine en guise de vengeance, mais les autres, un tant soit peu terre-à-terre, non. Même si Marie était pour ainsi dire plutôt bien partie dans ses achats, s'offrant des folies qu'elle ne regretterait jamais, telles que des sous-vêtements à quatre-cent dollars ou de sublimes bottes Gucci dont elle n'osa pas regarder le prix de peur d'hésiter au passage à la caisse, elle ne s'en contenta pas.

Entre autres, elle préféra achever la note d'un piano. Achat autrement plus conséquent, bien sûr. Perdu, pas vraiment. Inconsidéré, un peu. Abusé, peut-être. Cher, surtout. Onze mille dollars net pour un sublime piano forte de luxe.

Marie ne savait pas précisément ce qui l'avait poussée à une telle dépense qui pouvait passer pour de l'acharnement quand ce n'était qu'un caprice. Peut-être la nostalgie familiale. La musique était tout de même une part incontournable de sa vie. Et maintenant que tout semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle, c'était la chose la plus à même de rétablir un équilibre intérieur. Après tout, ne disait-on pas de Bach qu'il était la plus belle preuve de l'existence de Dieu ?

Les livreurs l'avaient placé au sous-sol, dans la salle la mieux isolée de l'école, à savoir celle comprise entre l'infirmerie et la salle des dangers, juste au-dessus du garage. Car pour elle, ce n'était que justice.

Le piano lui avait toujours permis d'évacuer sa frustration, là où une séance en salle des dangers ne faisait que la crisper un peu plus. Chaque note était le cri de sa liberté enfouie dans la sécurité des mots qu'elle n'avait pas à prononcer. Ses secrets, qui elle était et ce qu'elle voulait être, restaient intacts.

Marie avait soif du monde, soif de bonheur, soif des autres, elle était avide depuis trop longtemps d'une soif aussi intarissable que ses larmes. Elle était impatiente, alors elle ne voulait plus attendre. Elle était désireuse, passionnée, affamée de cette vie autour d'elle, était capable d'aimer au point où elle savait que son appétit du monde ne serait jamais assouvi, tant qu'elle serait libre d'aimer.  
Droit dont on l'avait privée bien trop longtemps. Elle avait toujours voulu découvrir le monde, vivre des expériences, subir un coup de foudre, connaître la passion, mais finalement, sa jeunesse lui avait été volée avant même que son innocence se soit envolée.

Oh, bien sûr, maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucune chance d'être vieille un jour...

Lot de consolation ? Facile à dire. Il y avait une certaine limite à partir de laquelle être différent vous empêchait d'être libre. Et seigneur, que de choses perdues sans cette précieuse liberté... Alors, elle prenait le risque. La salle du piano serait sa salle des dangers, voilà tout. Peu importait qu'on surprenne son vol, elle se moquait des sanctions. Le temps de paix n'attendait pas. _Marie _ne voulait plus attendre.

Sauf qu'en fait, elle fut prise de court.

Elle sortait de la salle des dangers, plus frustrée qu'elle n'y était entrée, comme toujours, et se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle de piano quand elle entendit des notes s'échapper depuis la pièce dans le couloir. Et poussant la porte, elle trouva Warren.

Le sourire de l'Ange, amusé et surpris, lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et d'un seul coup, la part d'elle, constamment insatisfaite, se retrouva comblée. Évidemment, ce ne fut d'abord trois fois rien. Il s'enseignèrent des morceaux, travaillèrent la technique, écoutèrent la musique de l'autre avec attention.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Warren joue une de ses plus belles compositions.  
C'est ainsi que la muse secrète de _River Flows In You _devint également sa première groupie.

Tout s'enchaîna à la vitesse du son. La mélodie inspira à Marie ses premières paroles, et avant même que les deux jeunes personnes aient fini leur première répétition, le premier groupe de musique mutant avait vu le jour. Les titres s'enchaînèrent, s'accumulèrent, s'épurèrent et enfin, se peaufinèrent.

Les deux mutants n'avaient pas du tout la même personnalité, et cela se ressentait au fil de leur musique. Car si Warren savait versifier l'amour, Marie, visiblement, en était incapable. A l'inverse, les compositions de Marie étaient empruntes d'une violence poignante, d'émotions à l'état pur, d'un cri trop longtemps retenu, d'un rythme parfait et entraînant, là où celles de Warren étaient délicates et subtiles, surprenantes et troublantes. Sans avoir à se concerter, ils obtinrent un registre commun irrésistible. Marie voulait crier sa liberté et sa différence, Warren prônait l'amour et la tolérance. Ainsi s'ensuivirent _Who's To Say_, _The Last Thing On Your Mind_, _Missing_, _Your Heart Is As Black As Night_... et plus tard, d'autres titres plus directs, tels que _Gone Forever, Wish You Well _et enfin, _Going Down In Flames_.

Cela ne gênait pas Angel que Marie s'inspire de ses meilleurs amis, au contraire. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un échantillon de vie qui lui était habituellement impossible d'accès, des deux êtres les plus mystérieux de l'Institut. Il ne comprenait pas toujours, ne s'identifiait pas vraiment, mais se sentait déjà privilégié d'en avoir n'en serait-ce qu'un aperçu.

Cependant, si les mots étaient élégants, leur signification n'en étaient pas moins _crue_ sortis de la bouche mordante de Rogue. Même si, encore une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant. Seule la manière dont la brunette savait faire vibrer son coeur, ses opinions, son désespoir même, touchait un peu trop Warren. Son visage sombre quand elle évoquait le départ de John, le futur alternatif, du point de vue d'un Bobby brisé de toutes parts, ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser quiconque indifférent.

Sous son expression défiante, ce n'était pas du mépris, ce n'était que douleur et peur. Les mensonges de ses paroles étaient si évidents que la vérité s'en voyait plus acerbe encore. L'illumination vint à Angel sous la forme d'un simple vers trop explicite.

C'était donc ça. Rogue accordait tellement d'importance à son entourage qu'ils _vivaient _en elle.

Et ce que St John Allerdyce et Bobby Drake avaient appris à endurer en silence, elle le subissait également, sans avoir la force de se taire.

* . * . *

« Tu es stupide, John, » fit gracieusement remarquer Ororo Munroe.  
« Je sais. »

Elle tira un grand coup sec sur l'épaule du brun pour parfaire le nouveau bandage de John qui grimaça de douleur.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire bien plus tôt, » reprit-t-elle, « tu as dû souffrir le martyr. »  
« Pas tellement, » répondit évasivement le garçon.  
« Je suis peut-être ta bonne poire, John, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que cette plaie vient juste de se rouvrir. »

Avec un soupir, Storm voulut emporter le reste des compresses ensanglantées vers la poubelle, mais la main de John la retint.

« Donnez, » réclama-t-il, plus autoritaire que charitable.

Sans comprendre, le professeur lui tendit le tas de compresses dont le brun s'empara sans attendre. Aussitôt, un bref éclair apparut à la surface du textile que John laissa tomber au sol. D'abord à petit feu, puis à grande flambée, le tissu plein de sang se consuma aux pieds des deux mutants. La fascinante flamme s'éteignit quelques secondes plus tard, les laissant pensifs devant ce qui n'était plus que de maigres cendres.

En fait, ce fut même John qui rompit le contact visuel avant Storm, mais non pas par humilité, mais par _ennui_. Il était désintéressé, trop désintéressé d'après sa tutrice. Même pour St John Allerdyce dont l'indifférence pouvait être à toute épreuve, c'en était trop. Le Feu était pour lui un plaisir de tous les sens et tous les jours, et certainement pas rabaissé au rang d'une _habitude_. Surtout pas pour _Pyro_.

« Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

Le brun haussa simplement les épaules, écrasant le petit tas de cendres avec sa chaussure comme il l'aurait fait d'un mégot. Il répondit en se servant une nouvelle chemise parmi les affaires de rechange de l'infirmerie.

« Il y a deux, trois jours. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, prêt à partir. Storm l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à se retourner et lui faire face.

« Pourquoi es-tu vraiment venu, John ? »  
« L'odeur, » marmonna-t-il sans montrer la moindre émotion. « Spike commençait à poser des questions, parce que mes compresses habituelles stoppent mal le sang. »  
« Je ne te vraiment comprends pas, ne souffres-tu pas ? »

Les yeux du garçon brillèrent d'un éclat qu'un rubis ne saurait imiter.

« Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre, que peut-il m'arriver de pire ? »

* . * . *

« Wow, mec ! Du calme, bordel, c'est pas du sucre ! »

Bobby ignora la remarque et avala les cinq cachets d'une gorgée.

Gambit en eut la mâchoire décrochée, complètement pris de court. L'Iceman, deux cernes noires sous les yeux, était constamment sur les nerfs ces derniers jours. Il était pris de crises maniaques qui le poussait parfois jusqu'à refuser qu'on le _touche_, tout en gardant sa sempiternelle attitude nonchalante et charismatique. Ce qui avait tendance à le rendre plutôtflippant.

« T'es grave, Iceman, » souffla le brun, ahuri. « J'te souhaite une bonne nuit pour récupérer après ça. »

Le sourire aux lèvres et l'air de rien, le blond sortit deux billets de sa poche arrière qu'il tendit à Rémy.

« Une bonne lune de miel suffira. »

« Nan, en fait, j'te souhaite surtout de te réveiller un jour. »

* . * . *

« Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre nous ? »

Kitty regarda étrangement Bobby dont elle ne reconnaissait pas le sourire. Celui-là n'était que cynisme, ironie et moquerie - respectivement signe d'un dégoût de soi, d'un désespoir lancinant et d'une autodérision hautement corrosive.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise, Kitty passa sa main sur son ventre. Le blond s'interrompit dans son occupation (à savoir piler des comprimés dont Kitty ne voulait surtout pas connaître l'origine) pour suivre des yeux son geste, d'une manière que la jeune femme trouva très typique de John. Ce même regard indifférent et pensif, comme si ça lui évoquait d'anciens souvenirs. Mais en fait, il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'Einstein soit juste en train de raisonner à la vitesse de la lumière sur l'importance à accorder à ce geste relatif à sa position de mère (et/ou) porteuse.

De nouveau gênée, Kitty réitéra sa caresse. Elle était intimement rassurée par ce contact à la réalité _palpable _qu'était sa grossesse. Le fait d'être une mère lui semblait à présent une base fondamentale de sa vie, et entre autres la chose la plus irréfutable de l'univers. Alors qu'importait que Bobby juge ça significatif ou non, elle était de nouveau parfaitement cool en ce moment. C'est donc avec calme et indifférence qu'elle lui répondit.

« On se ressemblait trop, je pense. »

Le blond s'accorda un dernier regard songeur sur son ventre arrondi, puis retourna à son ouvrage premier avec un petit ricanement.

« Oh, bien sûr, et le retour de John n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. »

Le ton sarcastique éveilla un premier doute chez la brunette.

« Tu t'es beaucoup rapproché de John, » ajouta-t-elle, un peu méfiante, « mais c'est normal, c'est ton _meilleur ami _et t'as failli le perdre pour toujours. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place. »

Sa dernière phrase déclencha de nouveau le rire sardonique de Bobby.

« A ma place, huh... » murmura-t-il, versant la poudre dans son soda. « Tu sais, c'est marrant, parce que t'as vraiment l'air de dire que c'est moi qui ai changé au retour de John, alors qu'en fait, la vraie responsable de cette rupture, c'est toi. »  
« C'était une décision mutuelle, si je me souviens bien, » rappela Kitty, troublée.  
« C'était mutuel, peut-être, mais de là à appeler ça une _décision_, loin s'en faut. Disons simplement que les choses se sont faites d'elles-mêmes... Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'y ai vu que du feu, jusque là. Dire que tu m'as toujours fait la leçon à propos de John... »  
« Excuse-moi ? » grinça-t-elle, offensée. « Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ? »  
« Tu t'es foutu d'ma gueule en sortant avec moi alors que c'était mon _meilleur ami _que tu voulais ? » proposa-t-il, faussement sympathique.

Kitty le regarda ingurgiter sa boisson, complètement perdue.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Bobby, « peut-être le fait que tu lui tournes autour sans arrêt ? »  
« Tu as conscience que tu dis n'importe quoi, j'espère ? »  
« Tu oserais dire que tu n'as pas fait que flirter avec John depuis qu'il est revenu ? »  
« Bordel, Bobby, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Je ne suis pas ta dernière ex en date, que je sache ! En moins d'une semaine t'étais r'casé ! »  
« Tiens, justement, si d'après toi c'est pour me rapprocher de John qu'on a cassé, pourquoi j't'aurais quittée pour finalement aller me recaser ? »

Kitty avança d'un pas et projeta le verre de Bobby au sol d'un revers de main rageux, puis se mit à hausser le ton, ses deux poings sur ses hanches et l'air furieux.

« Parce qu'en plus d'être un vrai chieur, t'es un putain de tordu ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as séduite, pas le contraire, alors ce n'est certainement pas toi qui vas me faire la morale, Bobby ! »  
« Je savais pas que t'étais sur mon _meilleur ami_ ! »  
« Il n'y avait rien à savoir, puisque c'est faux ! »  
« T'es son ex, t'as forcément des sentiments pour lui ! »

Si Kitty avait eu les pouvoirs de Storm, aucun doute que Bobby serait mort foudroyé sur place à l'instant. Heureusement, elle se contenta de plisser les yeux, de prendre une grande inspiration et de changer subitement de ton.

« Bien sûr, tu as raison, je suis folle amoureuse de John, Bobby, je suis une nympho et j'adore être dominé par de nombreux hommes à la fois, c'est mon fantasme secret depuis mes huit ans... Et comme toutes les ex de John, j'ai absolument tenu à me faire le Golden Boy de l'école. Oh, mais à propos, pour une raison obscure, _tu _t'es toujours arrangé pour sortir avec toutes les filles qui ont plu à ton _meilleur ami_, ne trouves-tu pas ça curieux, une telle coïncidence ? Comment expliques-tu que comme par hasard, après des années sans montrer le moindre signe d'intérêt autre qu'amical pour moi, tu te sois soudainement mis à me rôder autour ? »  
« Votre histoire datait de plusieurs années, j'avais oublié que t'étais l'ex de John ! »  
« Tu n'oublies jamais rien, Bobby, » répliqua-t-elle, acide. « Alors, maintenant, explique-moi, toi qui es si illuminé, pourquoi tu es toujours sur les filles de John? »

Bobby détourna du regard et se remit à s'occuper les mains de nouveaux cachets à écraser du revers de son couteau, ce qui eut le don d'irriter au plus haut point son amie alors qu'il objectait simplement.

« C'est mon _meilleur ami_, on a les mêmes goûts. »  
« Vous avez le même goût l'un pour l'autre, oui ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais te dire pourquoi, moi. Tu es Bobby Drake, le fameux Golden Boy irrésistible aux yeux de tous, à l'exception de son précieux _meilleur ami_, et qui en a amplement conscience. Tout va bien jusqu'au jour où d'autres personnes s'intéressent à son _meilleur ami_, qui commence naturellement à en regarder d'autres que lui, ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à Bobby Drake. Seulement, Bobby Drake, tu te sais impuissant face aux décisions de ton _meilleur ami_, alors la seule manière que tu trouves de le garder rien que pour toi, sans avoir à la partager avec quiconque, c'est de faire mine de t'intéresser à ses petites amies potentielles pour qu'elles réalisent, si elles ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, que tu es tellement mieux que lui, et que _tu _es le prince charmant dont elles rêvent vraiment. Bien sûr, tu leur brises le coeur, mais alors, soit elles restent éternellement amoureuses de toi, soit elles n'osent plus s'approcher de ton _meilleur ami _qui les détestera pour avoir partagé ton lit. Ainsi, ta crise de jalousie est apaisée et te revoilà le propriétaire exclusif de ta plus belle raison de vivre, à savoir St John Allerdyce. »

Un silence pesant suivi sa tirade. A la manière de John quand il rangeait son Zippo, Bobby lui lança un regard indescriptible et s'arrêta de bouger, alerte et défiant. Trouvant une force nouvelle dans sa colère, Kitty affronta les prunelles d'azur boréal sans ciller.

« Tu es tellement le meurtrier parfait, Bobby. »

Bobby plissa ses yeux d'un bleu arctique et un nouveau petit ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Ah ouais ? Si je suis si parfait, dis-moi pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec toi, hein ? »  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes pareils. Ce n'est pas toi qui me briseras le coeur. »

Le ricanement du blond se stoppa net.

« _Tu es amoureuse de John, _» souffla Bobby avec un regard glacial.

Kitty fut si choquée de cette accusation (totalement fausse et injustifiée) qu'elle en perdit la parole pendant une bonne minute, perdue dans l'azur mi-sinistre, mi-satisfait de son ami.

« _Toi aussi_, » souligna-t-elle finalement.  
« Tu ne nies pas, Shadowcat ! »  
« Je suis fiancée et enceinte, imbécile d'Iceman ! »  
« Je m'en fous, _je m'en fous_ ! On parle de _**John**__, _bordel ! »  
« Oh oui, parlons-en, de ton foutu _John_, Bobby ! Dis-moi ce que ça te fait de te réveiller tous les matins seul dans ta chambre parce que t'es qu'un abruti ? »  
« Oh, mais j'en sais rien, moi, j'ai toujours pas dormi depuis une semaine ! Et toi, Kitty, dis-moi ce que ça fait d'être enceinte à seize piges d'un type que t'aimes même pas ? »  
« Mais j'en sais rien, moi, j'aime le père de mon enfant ! Et je te préviens, Bobby, si tu remets ça en doute, c'est mon poing dans ta gueule ! T'as un problème ? Eh bien moi aussi, j'ai un problème, figure-toi qu'un de mes meilleurs potes s'en prend à moi parce qu'à force de déconner il a perdu son _meilleur ami _! »

Bobby se leva soudain et attrapa Kitty par les épaules pour lui faire face, le regard mortel et la poigne ferme.

« J'ai l'air de déconner ? » souffla-t-il, son visage s'approchant dangereusement. « Tu crois que j'ai pas envie de lui régler son compte, à cet enfoiré ? »  
« Alors réagis, bordel ! Frappe-le, hurle-lui d'sus, _freeze-le, _il le mérite ! En le laissant partir, tu lui prouves que c'est toi qui ne le mérites pas ! »  
« Tu ne comprends rien, je ne peux pas lui parler, ou le frapper, ni même le _toucher_, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas ! »  
« Mais tu n'as pas le choix, Bobby, » murmura-t-elle, résolument impassible. « Tu dois ramener John, parce que _Pyro_, lui, ne te le rendra jamais. Et alors tu sauras ce que c'est de ne _pas pouvoir_. »

* . * . *

John prit une dernière bouffée, ses yeux rouges sang examinant minutieusement la photo de Bobby sur le mur, une expression indescriptible sur son visage d'enfant. Puis il souffla la fumée sur le cliché et détourna enfin le regard pour écraser son joint contre la moquette avec une négligence parfaitement indifférée.

Et lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut soudain au véritable visage de Bobby qu'il fit face. Plus vrai que nature, appuyé contre le pas de la porte, la tête penchée sur le côté, ses yeux cristallins assombris de cernes tirées.  
John lança un bref coup d'oeil à la table de nuit du blond où de nouveaux cachets avaient remplacés les habituels somnifères. En temps normal, la morbide satisfaction de savoir que Bobby dormait aussi mal que lui l'aurait fait rire, mais cette fois-ci, John se contenta de hausser un sourcil sceptique à l'adresse de son ex-colocataire.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux de glace de Bobby suivre le moindre de ses mouvements, le toiser de la tête aux pieds à son approche, le dévisager alors qu'il s'arrêtait à sa hauteur, le dévorer du regard de cette manière toute sienne que John aimait tant.  
Et ainsi, Bobby n'esquissa pas un geste, immobile face à lui.

Alors, John passa son chemin.

* . * . *

Seulement, le brun n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas hors de la chambre que Bobby l'avait déjà saisi par le bras et repoussé à l'intérieur. La porte claqua violemment, et brusquement John se retrouva plaqué contre par les poings de l'Iceman dont le visage était soudain bien trop proche pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement.

« Ne m'ignore pas ! »

L'ordre vibra dans toute la pièce, faisant résonner comme un échos à leurs oreilles.

« Je me fous de ne plus être ton meilleur ami ou que tu me détestes, ... »

De la buée s'échappait de la bouche du blond, chacun de ses mots déferlant une aura de colère froide, incontrôlable et absolue.

« ...mais je t'interdis de m'ignorer ! »

Délicieusement hypnotisé par le regard furieux de l'être qui lui avait impitoyablement brisé le coeur, grisé par une odeur qui l'avait toujours hanté, troublé par la brusque proximité du visage qui l'avait toujours obsédé, John sentit ses yeux grenats s'enfiévrer, ses sens s'embraser et son coeur se réanimer avec la brutalité d'un coup de poing.

A couper le souffle. Bobby Drake, ses boucles blondes en bataille, mal rasé, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux emplis d'une passion violente, lui coupa le souffle, ni plus ni moins.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de John. Oh, et il pouvait entendre la voix de Bobby dans sa tête, un brin moqueuse, lui murmurant que ce n'était sûrement pas parce que la porte s'était subitement gelée.

Hors de lui, hors de _contrôle_, la colère de Bobby avait pris la place de son self-control. Alors quoiqu'il en dise, la situation lui échappait totalement. Il ignorait pourquoi John était revenu dans leur chambre et s'en moquait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser en sortir.  
Personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point ce désir était sérieux.

La vérité, c'était que l'absence de son _meilleur ami _l'avait poursuivi nuit et jour, l'avait empêché de fermer l'oeil, trop angoissé par l'idée qu'il puisse avoir disparu à son réveil.  
Et à présent qu'il l'avait sous la main, chaque parcelle de son _meilleur ami _le faisait sombrer dans une douce folie.

Les yeux vermeils semblèrent s'apaiser, et Bobby vit John s'avancer, d'une démarche hésitante néanmoins si hypnotisante. Oh, Dieu savait ce qu'il devait résister à l'envie de la plaquer contre cette foutue porte et lui arracher sa maudite chemise et...  
Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et la tête du blond se fit soudain complètement vide.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Peu importait.

Ce n'était pas un baiser, pourtant.  
Leurs lèvres étaient à peine en contact, leurs paupières presque closes, mais ils ne faisait qu'avancer et reculer, et, d'une certaine manière, attarder la tendre seconde qui précédait tout baiser en une éternité.

Bobby aurait vraiment donné son âme au Diable pour que John ne se dérobe pas. Pour que ses lèvres n'esquivent pas vers sa joue, pour qu'il ne recule pas, pour qu'il ne baisse pas la tête, pour que son visage ne soit pas caché par ses mèches brunes.  
John déglutit, vacillant, puis laissa échapper un petit ricanement amer tandis que la gorge de Bobby se noua à double tour avec un grognement dépité.

Le blond fit plusieurs pas en arrière et ses bras s'ôtèrent de la porte, libérant son _meilleur ami _de leur emprise. John, l'air sombre, fit demi-tour et posa sa main sur la poignée.  
Le gel ancré dans la porte se muta en une glace aussi solide et massive qu'un diamant. John cessa enfin de tourner en vain la clenche, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Ne pars pas, John, » murmura Bobby. « J'en mourrais. »

Sa phrase resta en suspension dans la pièce un moment, jusqu'à ce que le silence complet se fasse entre eux deux.  
Et alors, ce fut avec le sourire que John se retourna, une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux rouges vifs plissés de plaisir, vers son meilleur ami.

« Vraiment, Popsicle ? » railla-t-il, presque incrédule. « T'en _mourrais _? »

Il passa subrepticement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, puis un ricanement lui échappa, comme à chaque fois qu'il était déçu ou frustré.  
Bobby s'approcha d'un pas, ses yeux alternant sans arrêt entre les lèvres du brun et ses yeux. Cela ne gêna d'abord pas John, qui pouvait soutenir le regard franc du blond sans ciller, avec tout le défi dont il était capable. Ce ne fut que lorsque la main de Bobby s'appuya contre la porte à quelques millimètres de sa joue qu'il se sentit vraiment _ailleurs_.

« Je suis déjà mort pour toi, John. »

John ne répondit pas tout de suite, distrait par les lèvres du blond desquelles il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Il hésita, se passa la langue sur sa lèvre, puis, bien que tout à fait passionné par la contemplation du mouvement de la pomme d'Adam de Bobby, usa finalement de sa répartie, ses yeux oscillant entre les prunelles azurées et les lèvres convoitées, prononçant chacun de ses mots comme un baiser fatal.

« Tu parles au présent, Icebob', et tu m'as pourtant l'air bien vivant... En ce qui concerne le futur alternatif, il n'existe plus et seule Rogue en a des souvenirs. Mais à part ça, oui, je considère que le type que je prenais pour mon meilleur ami est mort. »

Ce fut au tour de Bobby de rire.

« Ça tombe bien, je ne veux plus être ton meilleur ami. »

Un nouveau frisson prit John, et cette fois pour une toute autre raison.  
Oh, ça faisait mal. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire et de fuir de cette pièce avant de devoir en ressortir plus brisé encore qu'il n'y était entré.  
Il eut un petit rire amer et forcé, qui lui parut avoir le goût des larmes.

« Commence par me tuer et on en reparlera, Drake. »  
« Ne sois pas stupide, John, » répliqua doucement le blond. « Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te tuer. »  
« Oh, ce n'est pas dans ta religion, peut-être ? »

John aurait voulu sortir sur ces mots. Il aurait souhaité se frayer un chemin hors de la chambre, et fuir loin de cette autopsie sentimentale, en finir enfin de cette lutte acharnée qui n'apaisait pas sa douleur. Alors, avec la force du désespoir, il asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de son meilleur ami.  
Mais en fait, la seconde d'après, la bouche de Bobby se retrouva contre sa tempe. Ses mains n'eurent soudain plus la force de se débattre en vain. Et ce fut alors le silence incomplet de leurs souffles saccadés qui imprégna la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Bobby ne se décide à murmurer à son oreille.

« Ma religion, c'est toi. »

Un nouveau rire prit John, toujours teinté de tristesse, mais plus sincère cette fois.

« Enfoiré, » répondit-il dans un souffle. « T'es vraiment un sale enfoiré. »

Une première étincelle apparut.

« Love me or leave me, » répliqua alors le blond sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

La pièce perdit quelques degrés.

Parce qu'au fond, la violence était une démonstration d'affection comme une autre, dans le dur monde des mutants. Après tout, quoi de mieux pour oublier une vieille rancune qu'un bon combat face à face ?  
Rien, sans doute, après le plaisir de se sentir vivant sous les doigts de son _meilleur ami_.

* . * . *

Aucune différence, vraiment.  
En salle de TP, tout était comme toujours, ou plutôt, comme ça avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être. « The way it is, » comme dirait l'autre Run DMC.

Pourtant, aux yeux d'Ororo Munroe, tout était méconnaissable à présent.

Dans cette salle, il n'y avait aucune pièce manquante. Kitty était occupée à planter son PC, Marie cachait à peine qu'elle était en train de pirater un site gouvernemental, Doug semblait enfin se douter que ses pouvoirs servaient à de mauvaises fins entre les mains de la brunette, Amara mâchouillait un chewing-gum et papotait tranquillement avec Jubilée, Piotr faisait distraitement son travail, recopiant allègrement sur Flash qui harcelait actuellement Spike et Rémy à propos d'une histoire d'argent.  
Et au milieu de tout ce beau petit monde, Bobby et John, fidèles à eux-mêmes, mais en différents.

Le plus remarquable dans tout ça, c'était justement que _personne _ne remarquait rien.

Que les deux BFFs de l'Institut soient proches n'avait rien d'étonnant, qu'ils passent l'éternité de leur existence ensemble n'était pas plus insolite que ça, qu'ils vivent dans leur petit monde exclusif vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, n'avait rien de si scandaleux.  
Il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre au fait que le bras du blond soit, d'une manière nonchalante quoiqu'un brin possessive, si souvent logé le long de la nuque de son _meilleur ami_.

Storm ne comprenait _par quel miracle _il était possible qu'aucun élève ne semble réaliser l'évidence ultime, celle qui déterminait la raison de leur totale déconnection avec le monde extérieur, celle qui faisait de Bobby la première réalité de John et vice-versa.

Étonnement, les réflexions d'Ororo Munroe ne la menèrent pas à la question du _comment_, mais plutôt au _pourquoi_. La vérité n'était pas qu'ils ne savaient pas, mais que personne n'osait ou ne voulait réagir. C'était qu'aucun n'avait son mot à dire, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune différence, sauf celle qu'ils avaient réalisé.

Et personne, pas même Amara Crestmere, ne tiqua quand Bobby Drake posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de St John Allerdyce avec un éclat de rire.

Parce que ç'avait toujours été ainsi, depuis toujours et à jamais.

Et l'heure continua de tourner, pas importunée le moins du monde par ce baiser qu'Ororo Munroe aurait autrefois qualifié d'ordinaire et d'insignifiant, et qui n'était pourtant pas si impersonnel que cela. Les marques d'affection de Bobby étaient en général ambiguës, des plus courantes aux plus rares. Ce n'était pas réservé à son _meilleur ami_, loin de là. Bobby disséminait son sex-appeal comme d'autres arrosaient leur jardin. Rien d'inhabituel à cela. Surtout pas à l'adresse du centre de son univers.

Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'Iceman et de Pyro, bien sûr.

Storm se contenta de se taire alors que John et Bobby étaient repartis dans leur discussion, leur visage à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, un petit sourire et une conversation des plus banales aux lèvres.

Elle ne comprenait décidément pas comment ça ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux avant. Elle avait vu la moindre de ces scènes des centaines de fois auparavant, et pas une seule fois elle ne s'était posé la question, _en cinq ans_. Et comment, même à présent, pouvait-elle avoir du mal à distinguer l'évidence presque palpable sous ses yeux ?  
Ah oui, ça lui revenait, à présent : précisément parce que ça faisait cinq ans que ça durait.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Storm ne fut pas alertée par ses sens surdéveloppés qui lui signalèrent des oscillations de température anormales. Elle ne vit pas non plus Bobby frotter vivement la tignasse brune de son _meilleur ami _et ce dernier se débattre et jurer.

L'explosion retentit dans la salle, les plombs sautèrent aussitôt, plongeant la salle dans une totale obscurité et un bref silence.

« ...Oups ? »

« Merci, John, » ironisa la voix amusée de Bobby.

Ororo soupira, avec un sourire discret, et tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil les deux boute-en-trains de sa classe, décida de remettre de l'ordre dans la salle à présent chaotique de protestations indignées et de rires.  
Et c'est dans ce noir complet qu'elle se figea soudain.

* . * . *

« Pyro, je te déteste, » leur parvint la voix sinistre de Kitty. « Je venais enfin de déplanter mon PC. J'aime autant te prévenir que ma vengeance sera terrible. »  
« Oh, damned ! » fit alors le brun, sur un ton mi-coupable mi-moqueur.  
« Où es-tu ? Dis-moi où, que je te fasse ta misère ! »

Storm vit John se pencher vers son meilleur ami et lui murmurer à l'oreille, de sa voix rieuse et taquine.

« Je reviens, Popsicle, je vais me cacher sous une grosse pierre. »

Le blond eut un petit rire, sa main agrippée au poignet de son colocataire alors que Kitty se rapprochait lentement d'eux en tâtonnant autour d'elle.  
Et lorsque Bobby répondit, ce fut presque contre les lèvres souriantes de John, et avec toute la nonchalance qui lui était conférée, qu'il prononça ses mots ravageurs.

« Trop tard, mec, _La Femme Enceinte _est déjà là. »

Aucune différence, vraiment.

* . * . *

Storm connaissait Bobby comme un garçon brillant bien qu'un peu maladroit sentimentalement, comme le laissaient penser ses diverses et multiples aventures qui avaient systématiquement débouché sur des coeurs brisés.  
Ce n'était qu'à présent qu'elle reconnaissait sa méprise.  
Bobby était en fait d'une habileté époustouflante et d'une rapidité d'adaptation redoutable. Ce n'était pas un type dont la franchise un peu déroutante forçait à assumer pleinement les tendances de playboy, en fait, c'était un menteur hors pair, si expert en la matière qu'il arrivait à berner tous et même lui. Bobby n'était même sans doute pas de nature libertine, c'était l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui. Quand tous les mauvais garçons tentaient de garder une réputation à peu près présentable, Bobby avait compris qu'il lui faudrait focaliser l'attention des autres sur autre chose que son _meilleur ami _s'il ne voulait pas que ça tourne au désastre.

Storm connaissait John comme un garçon rebelle, un soupçon aristocrate, qui détestait tout ce qu'il aimait et tous ceux qui l'aimaient car il n'avait de limites que les siennes et refusait de se borner à celles des autres.  
C'était une personne qu'il fallait tout d'abord apprendre à comprendre, car il cachait son jeu aussi bien que Bobby, ou du moins de manière toute similaire. Si l'on ne pouvait juger Bobby sur sa sexualité hyperactive et ses notes parfois inexplicablement désastreuses, personne ne pouvait juger le présent de John sans avoir vécu son passé.  
D'après Ororo, John était un enfant qui n'avait pas pu grandir car on lui avait imposé toutes les choses dont il n'avait pas besoin de connaître l'existence à un âge où l'ignorance était de bon goût.  
Mais surtout, c'était un garçon qui avait le mérite de n'avoir jamais vraiment mal tourné, même abandonné de tous. Faisant fi de toutes les idées préconçues, il avait usé et abusé de la force de sa jeunesse dans le but d'obtenir un jour la liberté de survivre.  
John avait détesté Bobby en tant que reflet de son enfance gâchée, et ce à la seconde même où l'intimité de sa mémoire avait été envahie. Pyro, en revanche, avait plutôt développé une sorte de fascination malsaine envers son plus grand rival.

Le professeur Xavier avait un jour émis l'hypothèse d'un jeu à sens unique. Face à une concurrence trop rude, la ruse apparaît comme la solution la plus plaisante. Plutôt que de se tuer au travail afin d'élever ses capacités au niveau de l'autre, il suffisait parfois de le corrompre. Certains préféraient devancer l'autre en l'empêchant d'avancer.  
Le directeur s'était dit que si Pyro était un jour las de se battre, s'il prenait conscience que le challenge acharné ne prendrait jamais fin et n'avait aucun intérêt à être gagné, alors il deviendrait dangereux.  
Storm se garda bien sûr de tout commentaire, mais elle ne croyait pas que réduire la personnalité de John à celle d'un adolescent des rues permette d'atteindre la subtilité de son attitude.  
Comme si John avait voulu tuer Bobby pour oublier qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus.  
L'idée était risible, car l'évolution de Pyro et Iceman était étroitement liée à leur coexistence. Sans l'un, l'autre voyait ses progrès nettement ralentis, n'ayant plus d'entraînement à son niveau. Dès lors, pourquoi vouloir faire du surplace quand on pouvait faire la course ?

Non, pour expliquer cette haine qu'ils avaient fini par s'offrir l'un à l'autre, Ororo préférait une autre explication à celle de Xavier.

Iceman avait intrigué Pyro dès leur première rencontre, et il était clair que ce magnétisme n'avait jamais vraiment pris fin. Et peut-être, oui, _peut-être _qu'à force de détester l'aimer, Pyro avait fini par aimer le détester.  
C'était envisageable et plausible.

Là où Storm avait négligé la nuance, c'était que le raisonnement inverse l'était tout autant.

* . * . *

Tout Eden a sa fin.  
C'est ce que comprit Warren en ce mois d'octobre deux mille cinq.

Tout Ange a faim, et finit par croquer le fruit défendu. Tout Homme s'empoisonne, et finit expulsé du bonheur illusoire, pour être finalement confronté à la réalité.  
Et tout Mutant qui a faim, court à sa fin.

Angel fut déchu à l'entente d'un « désolée » bien trop sincère.

* . * . *

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Warren répondit d'un bref hochement de tête, laissant Jubilée s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le rebord de la fontaine.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le garçon soupira, et sentit ses ailes se recroqueviller un peu plus contre son dos. Génial, maintenant il avait l'air vraiment pathétique. Tout juste digne d'un gosse de cinq ans qui court se consoler dans les bras de sa mère.

« Allez, dis-moi tout, » insista avec douceur Jubilée, passant affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On dirait que tu viens d'être puni par ta cruelle belle-mère. »  
« En fait, c'est plutôt qu'une Cendrillon m'a envoyé sur les roses. »  
« Oh, » fit simplement la jeune femme.  
« Comme tu dis... »  
« Juste par curiosité, qu'est-ce qu'il te manquait ? Le fidèle destrier ? »

Warren eut un petit rire brisé.

« J'étais sans doute pas assez _charmant _pour elle. »  
« Dis pas ça, » s'indigna aussitôt Jubilée, « tu es le garçon le plus parfait de l'univers ! »

Le blond haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

« Apparemment pas, » murmura-t-il, arrachant l'herbe à ses pieds. « Du moins, _Marie _ne semble pas partager ton avis. »  
« Bobby Drake... » comprit à mi-voix la brunette.

La mâchoire d'Angel claqua d'agacement. Il se leva soudain pour donner un grand coup de pied contre le marbre de la fontaine et jurer. Jubilée le laissa faire, impuissante, puis, sentant la tristesse le submerger, posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.  
Une fois calmé, le garçon se rassit à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment. »  
« Le _Suprem Being_... je peux pas rivaliser. »

Warren sentit les doigts tendres de Jubilée caresser ses ailes alors qu'elle répondait, un peu amusée de son défaitisme.

« Eh bien, Bobby Drake a peut-être une gueule d'ange, mais lui n'a pas _d'ailes_. »  
« Bien sûr, » grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, « il n'en a pas besoin. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il reçut une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Il lança un regard atterré à la jeune femme à ses côtés, qui semblait prête à un nouvel accès de violence.

« Oh, _pitié_, » grinça-t-elle, agacée au possible, « sois gentil à l'avenir et _coopère _quand j'essaye d'te remonter l'moral, okay ? »  
« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, un peu sonné. « Désolé, c'est juste que... J'ai fait l'con, j'me suis persuadé que j'étais spécial à ses yeux, j'ai cru que tout ça m'était adressé, et... »  
« Et ? »  
« Et comme un boulet, j'l'ai embrassée et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, et bien sûr, elle était « _désolée _» pour moi. J'ai voulu lui laisser du temps, pour y réfléchir, mais elle ne pouvait même pas envisager une relation avec moi... Et forcément, en bon masochiste que j'suis, j'lui ai demandé si c'était Bobby. Elle a nié, ce qui est _génial_, parce que du coup je peux en vouloir à personne, sauf à moi-même ! Et maintenant j'me retrouve à m'défouler sur toi alors qu'tu m'as rien fait, et ça m'énerve encore plus ! »  
« Okay, » conclut alors Jubilée sur un ton optimiste, « et que comptes-tu faire, à présent ? T'accrocher, passer à autre chose, ou te morfondre ? »  
« _Regretter_, » répondit-il sombrement, « d'avoir tout gâché, d'avoir eu des sentiments déplacés pour elle, de m'être imaginé des choses. Et accessoirement mourir de honte d'avoir sérieusement pensé qu'elle serait mienne un jour. »  
« Hun-hun. »  
« Tu sais, je crois vraiment que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne le sache pas. J'aurais préféré la méthode douce et qui épargne l'ego. J'aurais pu attendre que ça passe, mais non, j'ai dû lui avouer que j'espérais plus d'elle. On se confiait tellement de choses, c'était _magique_. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je connaissais vraiment quelqu'un, et elle me connaissait vraiment, et j'avais l'impression que tout ça, ce _nous_, c'était indestructible. Cette fille, c'était ma vie, et toute sa vie me touchait. C'était parfait. Tout était parfait, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle ne regardait pas que moi. Qu'elle ne pensait qu'à peine à moi. Qu'elle pouvait vivre sans moi, alors que moi, je n'en étais pas si sûr. Ça fait juste tellement mal, c'est tellement intense, que je n'y comprends rien, j'ai juste envie de pleurer et de rêver que demain elle me regardera comme elle _le _regarde, tu comprends ? »  
« Oui, » souffla la jeune femme, les yeux brillants. « Oui, je comprends. »  
« Je n'ai vraiment rien contre Iceman, mais c'est juste que... Pourquoi _elle _? Je ne comprends pas, il peut toutes les avoir, si le monde était juste, alors... »  
« Je sais, Warren, je sais. »  
« C'est juste... _injuste_. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Bien sûr. »

Sa réponse resta en suspension quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le blond semble avoir un subit accès de conscience.

« Ah, je suis désolé ! J't'ai mise mal à l'aise, j'suis vraiment un boulet de parler de lui... J'voulais pas, j'aurais pas dû... »  
« Non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. »  
« Vraiment, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête que t'en pinçais pour Bobby, et je me retrouve à me plaindre de lui alors que... »  
« Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Bobby, Warren. »

La main du blond s'interrompit dans son mouvement, son visage n'affichait plus la tristesse de son coeur brisé mais une pure expression de surprise.

« Tu ne l'étais pas ? »  
« Non, » sourit gentiment la brunette.  
« Mais alors... »  
« J'aime Amara. »

Un ange passa entre eux, et le regard de Jubilée se perdit au loin alors que le doute peignait à présent les traits du garçon.

« Tu es sérieuse ? »  
« Yep, » rit-elle avec douceur, « plus que jamais. »  
« Tu aimes Amara ? Comme... »  
« ... de l'amour ? »  
« Tu es _amoureuse _d'Amara ? »  
« Oui, c'est ça. »  
« Comme... »  
« Warren, c'est ton râteau qui te rend aussi con ou c'est naturel chez toi ? Parce que là, on croirait à s'y méprendre que tu veux _vraiment _manger mon poing. »  
« Je... Désolé, mais... Merde, c'est _Amara_, quoi ! »  
« Et _alors _? »  
« Attends, je suis pas sûr de suivre : On parle bien d'Amara Crestmere, là ? »  
« _Est-ce que tu te drogues ?_ »

La franchise de la question assomma un peu plus Angel qui fronça les sourcils et cessa de s'agripper les cheveux, visiblement proie à une crise d'incompréhension.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il, révolté d'une telle accusation.  
« Tu es sûr ? Parce que je ne sais vraiment pas comment prendre ta réaction, là. Ça te pose un problème qu'une fille en aime une autre, c'est ça ? »  
« Non, bien sûr que non ! »  
« Oh, alors c'est personnel ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et voyant son regard blessé, Warren prit ses mains dans les siennes, pour se reprendre plus calmement.

« Jubilée, je suis juste surpris. Vous êtes tellement différentes, tu es adorable, et Amara tellement... enfin, elle est superbe, et gentille, mais elle est quand même un peu superficielle, non ? Pourquoi _elle _? »  
« J'ai l'air d'avoir choisi ? Ne sois pas stupide, Warren, si j'avais eu le choix, je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de ma colocataire. Elle est juste... Tu ne peux pas comprendre, il y a simplement trop de choses que je vois en elle que vous ne pourrez jamais voir. »  
« Mais enfin, Jubilée, tu parles d'Amara ! La très séduisante, très flirteuse mais très hétéro Amara Crestmere ! Celle qui a réussi à avoir Iceman _et _Pyro ! »  
« Okay, c'est une nympho ! » s'emporta soudain Jubilée. « Je suis amoureuse d'une nympho, j'ai compris ! Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et m'épargner tes remarques inutiles ? »

Warren ouvrit et referma la bouche sans réussir à prononcer le moindre mot. L'accès d'hystérie de son amie l'avait complètement fait perdre ses moyens. Poussée par la colère, Jubilée avait laissé échapper quelques plasmoïdes. Et comme pour lui rafraîchir l'esprit, le blond se retrouva éclaboussé par ceux qui avaient éclatés dans la fontaine.  
Trempé, il attendit que les yeux de Jubilée cessent de lui lancer des éclairs pour parler.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il.  
« Oh, tais-toi tu m'énerves ! J'ai pas envie de ta pitié, je veux tes _conseils _! »  
« Mais que veux-tu que je te propose, à part d'attendre que ça passe ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, moi ! C'est toi qui as expérimenté le râteau, c'est à toi de me dire ce qui est le plus douloureux. S'il s'agissait de Marie et de toi, que choisirais-tu ? »  
« Je... » commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre pensivement. « Tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis plus si sûr. C'est sûr que j'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule, mais... Nan, finalement, nan. Je n'aurais jamais abandonné. Même si j'avais attendu des années sans lui dire, ç'aurait été des années perdues. Elle a bien fait de ne pas me laisser espérer plus longtemps, ça m'a remis les idées en place. Je ne vois pas quoi te dire, Jubilée. Je sais juste que plus longtemps on s'accroche, plus ça fait mal de décrocher. »  
« Alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »  
« Tout dépend de si tu as la force de décrocher toute seule... »

Warren sentit ses intestins se broyer quand le doux de regard de son amie se fit décidé.

« Alors, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire. »

* . * . *

« Amara, tu aurais une minute ? »  
« Oui, bien sûr. »

La porte de la chambre claqua, et la blonde se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, toute ouïe.

« Tu as un problème, Jubi' ? »

Son sourire s'étira de lui-même, et la jeune asiatique resta muette quelques secondes, distraite par la teinte rosée de son dernier gloss à lèvres, hésitante. Elle jeta un bref regard aux alentours, puis posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait le coeur.

« Es-tu amoureuse de Bobby Drake ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Réponds simplement. »  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »  
« Réponds à mes questions et ensuite tu auras tes réponses. Je suis ta meilleure amie, de toute manière, on se confie tout, non ? Alors, tu l'es ? »  
« Non, Jubilée, je ne suis plus amoureuse de Bobby Drake. »  
« Très bien, et Pyro ? »  
« Quoi, Pyro ? »  
« Bon, on va considérer que ce rougissement est dû au froid et que je te donne la chance de me répondre de toi-même. »  
« Mais _non_, je ne suis pas amoureuse de John ! Jubi', comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ? Tu me connais, t'es ma meilleure amie ! »  
« Je sais. »  
« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »  
« Bien sûr que si. »  
« Alors, crois-moi ! C'est important pour moi. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. »  
« Et tu es la mienne. »  
« Jubi'... Dis-moi ce que tu as... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »  
« Vraiment ? »

Devant l'air dubitatif de sa meilleure amie, Amara éclata de rire et lui caressa la joue.

« Vraiment. Sérieusement, je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour toi. »

* . * . *

« Jubilée ! Merde, Jubilée, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
« A ton avis ? J'ai fait comme toi, Warren : j'me suis fait piétiner le coeur ! »  
« Attends, pleure pas, ça va aller... C'est pas si grave, tu... »  
« Bordel, Warren, lâche-moi ! La seule personne que j'aie jamais aimée ne voudra jamais de moi, et _c'est pas si grave ? _»  
« Chhhhtt ! Fais pas une scène, on va t'entendre..! »

Le blond se prit soudain un livre de littérature en pleine figure. Choqué, il resta muet même quand le livre glissa pour aller atterrir sur le sol du couloir, pendant Jubilée le regardait, des larmes dans ses yeux coléreux.

« T'as beau être un ange, mec, mais comme consolateur c'est pas encore ça. »  
« Attends, où tu vas ? »  
« Rendre visite aux Morlocks. »

* . * . *

Angel était encore en train de s'enfoncer lui-même dans ses explications quand la main de Marie émit un claquement retentissant sur l'arrière de son crâne, rappelant à l'éveil toute son audience. Sous le coup de la surprise, le blond fit mine de lever la main sur la jeune femme, mais une claque de John sur son front le dissuada aussitôt de cette idée. Son poing se dirigeant par automatisme vers le pyromane, Angel n'eut pas le temps de cligner les yeux que Bobby l'avait tiré en arrière et (forcément) frappé une troisième fois pour lui remettre les idées en place.

« Bordel, mais vous voulez pas arrêter de me frapper deux minutes ? »

Nan mais oh.  
Entre l'un qui pensait qu'il allait frapper une femme et l'autre qui croyait qu'il allait essayer de s'en prendre à son _meilleur ami_ tout juste sorti de soins intensifs, fallait pas déconner.

« T'es vraiment trop con, » grogna Amara, dépitée.  
« Oh, et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire, d'après toi ? »  
« La retenir ? » proposa Gambit, comme si c'était une évidence.  
« Surtout qu'elle a décidé de partir sous le coup de la douleur, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Et maintenant que personne ne l'a retenue, son orgueil va l'empêcher de revenir, c'est sûr. »  
« Pour qui tu dis ça, Pyro, » répliqua Angel avec humeur, « pour Jubilée, ou pour toi ? »

Le Zippo du garçon se rabattit sèchement alors qu'il haussait un sourcil suggestif. Warren sentit sa gorge se serrer, et étrangement, ce fut face au visage de Marie qu'il trouva la force de reprendre ses justifications, hypnotisé par ses yeux de femme fatale.

« Je la comprenais, figurez-vous, » grinça-t-il. « Je venais tout juste de vivre la même chose qu'elle et je pouvais comprendre qu'elle veuille qu'on la laisse en paix dans ce moment de douleur. »  
« Et toi, Angel, comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? » répondit aussitôt Bobby. « Bordel, elle était en détresse, elle avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'on l'aime, et toi, t'as fait genre t'as mieux à faire ! »  
« C'est définitivement pas toi qui va me faire la morale en amitié, » se défendit Warren en levant un doigt à son adresse.  
« Il a raison, Warren, » intervint Kitty, instaurant le calme dans la discussion. « Tu ne l'as pas laissée en paix, tu l'as abandonnée. Elle t'a consolée, et je comprends que tu te sois encore senti patraque, mais sérieusement, t'aurais dû avoir un minimum de sens de priorités et être là. »  
« Tu aurais au moins pu la suivre, » renchérit Spike. « Les _Morlocks_, quoi... Dire que je pensais en avoir fini avec eux. »  
« On en a jamais fini avec la Confrérie et les Morlocks. »

La remarque tranquille de Flash fit place à un silence de mort. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, sidérés par l'expression de calme ultime, et même d'amusement, sur son visage naturellement paisible. Son épaule et sa tête appuyés contre le mur, il faisait semblant d'être plongé dans un examen minutieux de l'état actuel de ses ongles, d'une manière délibérément provocante. Puis, réalisant que tous s'étaient tus à son commentaire, il leva le nez et se moqua ouvertement d'eux.

« C'que vous êtes lents... On perd notre temps à discuter alors qu'on sait très bien comment ça va finir. Pourquoi pas zapper toute la partie blabla et aller directement la ramener pour lui botter les fesses comme il se doit ? »

* . * . *

**_Okay, donc 10,328 mots les p'tits loups, j'en attends autant en reviews ;)_**


End file.
